


True Fusion

by Transformersfan123



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Edd looked desperately at Dexter as the strange creatures tore off their clothes and chained them to the cold, hard metal tables. Both of them had done enough science that they knew what was about to happen. Experimentation. They saw needles coming toward them. Large needles filled with… "Fusion Matter," they both breathed.





	1. Experimentation

Edd looked desperately at Dexter as the strange creatures tore off their clothes and chained them to the cold, hard metal tables. Both of them had done enough science that they knew what was about to happen. Experimentation.

"Be strong, Double D," Dexter said shakily, his accent thick.

"I'll try, Dex," Edd said softly.

They saw needles coming toward them. Large needles filled with…

"Fusion Matter," they both breathed. They looked at each other, fear permeating their very being.

The beasts spoke the hissing language of Fuse then plunged the needles into their stomachs. Agony, raw and terrible, coursed through their veins. The sting of the injection point was nonexistent as pain engulfed every inch of their beings. It hurt so badly that they couldn't scream. Through the haze, the two humans saw more needles coming. They looked into each other's tear streaked faces and closed their eyes.

Their lives became nothing but pain as the creatures studied them, invading them in ways that they thought were fairytales made to scare children. Ben Tennyson certainly wasn't like that, nor any of the aliens he faced. Broken and bleeding, they hardly noticed it at first. But one day, when they were in their cell, lying limply on the floor under thin blankets, Edd slowly lifted his head.

"Dex?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah?"

"Is it me or do I hurt less than I did yesterday?"

Dexter lifted his own head and stared at him, squinting to see him properly. "I think that I am not in pain like I was yesterday either. My stomach still churns and my body still aches, but it is not as bad as it was."

Double D nodded, shifting slowly to push himself up. His limbs trebled so badly that both of them were sure he was going to fall over. Once he was in an upright position, Edd wrapped the blanket around his hips to preserve his modesty, or at least give the illusion that he still had modesty to preserve in front of the redheaded teen. Dexter slowly followed suit, sitting up painfully and mirroring Double D's action with his own blanket.

"There is definitely less pain," Dexter said shakily.

"Does that mean we're dying?" Edd asked quietly.

"I…I do not feel as if I am dying. My senses are still sharp, or as sharp as can be expected with the pain. My breathing is regulated." Dexter took his pulse as best he could. "My pulse is a little slow, but steady. I do not believe I have a fever, and I do not feel icy."

Edd nodded. "Same here. I feel really tired, and I can't sleep, but other than that and the pain, I'm good."

From then on, they noticed the pain diminishing, at first in small increments, but they started increasing. Then one day they were in pain, and the next, nearly all the pain was gone. They were shocked. So were their captors. They hissed together in the corner.

Suddenly, Dexter and Edd heard screaming. They watched as Blossom and Bubbles were led in. They were covered in what looked like green water. They stood, holding the blankets firmly, and moved to the front of their cell. They watched in horror as two of the creatures grabbed the girls' clothes as if to rip them off, but before they could even begin to tug, a hologram appeared. It was Fuse.

_"Do not try it on any more of them until we find out what's wrong. Dissect the two males if you must."_

"Did you understand that?" Edd whispered.

"Yes. I did," Dexter whispered back. "And we're about to be…di-dissected?"

Fear bloomed inside of them as Blossom and Bubbles were led away again. The creatures then turned their attention to the two boys. They backed up as the cell was opened, but were snagged and dragged into the other room. Knives were suddenly pressed against their skin. The first cut never happened because the two boys freaked.

There was a ton of movement in the room and the lights went out. The lime green light was the only thing that let them see, but where had all that Fusion Matter come from? They had no time to wonder as there was suddenly the sensation of falling.

"We are in a ship!" Dexter shouted as they grabbed the experimentation tables to keep from flying up to the ceiling.

"What do we do?" Edd gasped.

"Pray we do not hit too hard!"

The anticipation was terrible and the crash was unexpected, even when they expected it. The ship was torn open and they were slammed into the computer. Dexter looked up and ripped something out of the guts of the machine. Suddenly there was the sound of glass shattering and the boys panicked, so they ran.

They eventually ran into Tech Square, which was a shell of its former self. Fusion Matter was everywhere, and they splashed through it as they hurried to the only place they would feel safe. As the doors to Dexter's laboratory slid closed behind them, they stood there in the dimly lit room, panting hard. Suddenly, they needed sleep. Dexter quickly set the piece of machinery down on the computer console then led Double D to some bunks. The crawled in and fell into a deep sleep.

When they woke, they felt calm and refreshed. Dexter stood and stretched. Edd stared at him.

"I know this is pointless at this point, Dex, but you are naked."

Dexter blinked at him then looked down. "Eh, what does it matter? You and I have seen every inch of each other, inside and out."

"True. So we're going to ignore it?"

"Big time."

Edd shrugged and stood. It wasn't that hard to ignore. There just wasn't any modesty left between them. After Dexter retrieved a spare pair of glasses, they walked into the main room and paused when they saw the techy looking box on the computer console.

"Is that one of yours?" Edd asked.

"No. It is not."

"It looks like it belongs to Fuse."

"Did I bring it in?" Dexter asked.

"I think I remember you taking it out of the ship."

"Ooh, let us hook it up and see what is on it!"

"But Dexter," Edd said softly. "Tech Square doesn't have power anymore."

"I have a backup generator."

"But Computress isn't here. You disconnected her from Tech Square so she wouldn't feel it go down."

"I have a backup program for that. Let us see if the Fusion Matter has ruined it."

Dexter soon had his computer and lab up and running again. He tapped on the keyboard and he and Double D connected wires to the device. The language that popped on the screen had weird characters, but, to their surprise, they could read it. It was halting, as their minds tried to interpret it as an Earth language, but they stood there reading the different files for hours and hours. Then they stumbled on one about them. The last two words stood out.

"Dexter?" Edd asked softly. "What's a True Fusion?"


	2. Each Other

They had perused every file available on the subject of True Fusions. True Fusions were a never before seen occurrence. There were supposedly very, very few planets in the universe that produced the kind of beings that could become True Fusions. Earth, as it turned out, was one of those planets. Every single being on the planet, be it human, animal, plant, or robot, could be turned into a True Fusion. But only if it possessed a consciousness.

The Fusions that Fuse produced that mirrored them were basically False Fusions. They were deadly and obeyed everything that he said, true, but real Fusions had a connection with Fusion Matter, yet still retained their individuality, which meant their minds and personalities and wills. That meant they were deadly to Fuse, because they could manipulate Fusion Matter in many different ways, just like him.

Dexter and Edd were both fascinated and horrified. They were now like the creatures they had fought for so long. They had shed some tears when they were each alone, Edd in the shower and Dexter in his room. In fact, Edd was headed for the shower one day when he ran into Dexter.

"Oh! Hello," Edd said in surprise.

Dexter looked awkward. "I was just going to take a shower…"

"Oh. Me, too."

"You go first."

"What? But there are lots of different stalls."

"I do not shower with others."

Edd smiled in understanding. "Gym?"

Dexter glanced up. "Yes."

"Yeah, me, too. The only ones I've ever showered with and didn't feel humiliated by were Ed and Eddy. Eddy teases me a little, but I know he loves me."

"I am glad. Gym was a holy terror for me. I usually had an excuse as a kid, since I had asthma—I grew out of it though—but there was this one particular substitute gym teacher that forced me to play dodge ball. My groin still remembers the bullies' good throws."

"I had a dodge ball incident," Edd said with a nod. "It was horrifying."

"What happened?"

"Everybody ganged up on me. I got hit so hard a few times that I needed stitches. One was my thigh right beside my groin."

Dexter paused. "Since you are so understanding, and not derisive like some of the others I talk to, I feel as if I can trust you. If you do not mind, I am going to bathe."

"Sounds good. It seems no matter how many times I shower, I don't feel as if I'm getting clean."

Dexter nodded as he stripped off his pants. They had figured out how to use Fusion Matter to clothe themselves. They couldn't make their preferred attire yet, but anything was better than walking around buck naked. Soon the only sound was running water. They cleaned themselves then toweled off and paused. Edd moved first, reaching his hand out and watching as his pair of shorts melted into the green goo that was so familiar. It climbed up his body and settled into place before reforming to his clothes. Dexter did the same. They both smiled.

"You know something, Double D? We are getting good at this."

"Indeed, Dexter. Indeed."

Their triumphant smiles slowly melted into looks of shame.

"What is there to be proud of? This is not worth celebrating." Dexter said bitterly.

They didn't speak as they went back into the main room. Dexter fiddled with the computer and Edd picked up a book. There was strained silence. Dexter suddenly hunched over the console and sobbed.

"We do not deserve to live!"

Edd set the book aside and slowly approached. He had never been very good with emotions, but he awkwardly embraced the poor boy as tears spilled down his own cheeks.

"It's alright, Dex. It's alright."

"How is it alright, Double D? We are Fusions! We are the very things that we despised only two months ago!"

"No. We're not. Those are False Fusions. We are True Fusions."

"What is the difference?"

"You know the difference as well as I. We are still ourselves. We have the choice of what we do with our Fusion Matter powers. We can help our friends. We can defeat Fusions. We can do so much now. With our combined intelligence, we can do anything."

Dexter sniffled. "True. Very true."

"See? It's not hopeless."

Dexter nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yes. I see your point. Thank you, Double D."

"No problem."

The redheaded teen turned to look at his friend. He formed a cloth out of Fusion Matter then wiped Edd's tears away.

"Better?"

Edd nodded. "Better."

They smiled at each other.

"You know, Dex, it could be worse."

"How?"

"We could suffer through this alone. But we have each other."

Dexter laughed. "Indeed. Now, I am going to take a nap. I feel a little weak."

"Ditto."

The headed for the bunks and snuggled down. Within three minutes, both of them were sound asleep.


	3. Falsies

"Well…it's worth a shot," Edd said slowly.

They slowly approached the large pool of Fusion Matter, looking at each other nervously. They had been feeling extremely weak as of late, and after perusing the files on the hard drive again, both Dexter and Edd had decided that they needed to have a nice long soak…in Fusion Matter. Slipping into the green mass, they both gasped at the rush of energy they felt. The two boys were relaxed before they knew it.

"Mm, this is nice," Dexter sighed.

"Oh, yes," Edd agreed. "I can't believe we didn't do this earlier."

They dipped down underneath and found themselves staring at each other. Popping back up, they smiled.

"This is certainly interesting," Dexter chuckled.

"Hey Dex? I've been thinking," Edd said after a pause.

"About what?"

"If we're True Fusions, can we go all green like False Fusions are? That would make helping the others possible and easy."

"Hm, yes. All we would have to do is join their raiding parties then take them out one by one. But how would we get away?" Edd looked thoughtful then stood and got out. Dexter arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Gimme a second."

He concentrated hard and suddenly found himself a pile of green Fusion Matter on the floor. He crawled toward the pool and did several super speedy laps before solidifying beside Dexter.

"We can travel through the Fusion Matter like that!" Edd laughed. "And since it connects to pretty much everywhere, we can do so easily."

"Excellent. We also need to set up intelligence points to learn about what they are doing," Dexter said thoughtfully.

"That should be easy enough. Now, it's your turn. Let's see if we can go Falsie."

"Falsie. I like that," the redhead laughed.

Dexter stood and got out of the pool as Edd relaxed back and stared. Dexter concentrated, focusing on color change. Edd watched, fascinated as green began to ooze over his skin. There was a flash of light and suddenly Dexter looked exactly like his Falsie did. Edd got up and looked him over, nodding.

"My turn, I suppose," Edd said with a nod.

It seemed so natural to do, and Edd matched Dexter's time down to the second. Edd tried to talk but couldn't open his mouth. He reached up and touched the lower part of his face. He had no mouth.

_"How are we supposed to talk?"_ he thought irritably.

_"Well, I heard that,"_ Dexter thought back.

_"We can communicate using thoughts?"_

_"It makes sense, actually. That is how the Fusions know what each other are doing."_

_"Oh. This is a little strange, to be honest."_

_"We will get used to it, I am sure. Now, let us change back."_

They did so then got back in the bath. They soaked for a good hour, swimming around as if the viscous liquid was water.

"I have a question for you," Edd said almost shyly when they had settled down to just relax.

"Alright."

"Would you take it all back?"

Dexter paused, hands smoothing over the goo. "I miss my sister. I miss my parents. I miss my old life, even when we were fighting Fuse."

"We're going to fight Fuse now," Edd said pointedly.

"But it is not the same. I cannot scream at Dee Dee for pushing a button she was not supposed to. I cannot fight with Mandark over his own stupidity. I cannot come home to a lunch cooked by my mother while my father asks me how the fight is going." He broke off for a second. "Would _you_ take it all back, Double D?"

Double D paused and looked away. "I miss my parents. I miss Ed and his stupidity. I miss Eddy and his ridiculous plans. I miss Marie and the way she would kiss me and life would be better."

"You did not answer me."

"You didn't answer me either, Dex."

"It is a hard subject. We can do so much either way," Dexter admitted.

"Agreed. I don't know if I would change it, but I don't know if I want it to be this way."


	4. I Miss You

Time marched on and they soon were taking out False Fusions left and right. Sometimes they were shot by the heroes, but they never revealed themselves. They would hurry out of sight and disappear into some Fusion Matter, dashing along the streams to their home. It wasn't glorious, but it was a life they could be proud of.

One night, Dexter was suddenly awake, and he knew Double D was, too. Their breathing was ragged. Their dream sharing was both a blessing and a curse. Neither of them knew which one of them had dredged up the memories of their torture at the hands of Fuse's minions, but now they were fresh in their minds. They said nothing, their home lit up with the soft green glow of Fusion Matter. Edd shifted first.

"I think it was my fault. I was ruminating on it earlier. I'm sorry."

"Eh, it could just have easily been my fault, Double D. I was looking over the files we got from the ship we were in. More specifically, the experimentation that was done to us."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?" Dexter asked.

"No."

"Want a bath?"

"Yes."

They hurried over to the pool and dove in. After getting comfortable, they began to talk of their latest complete mission. They had helped the Powerpuff girls, Johnny Bravo, Samurai Jack, and Ben Tennyson take down ten Fusions. They had barely missed getting shot, but it was worth it to see so many of the heroes out and fighting.

In the ship crash that had started this journey, many of the captured heroes had been released as their sleeper pods had burst. They had renewed their fight with great vigor and they had been beating back the Infection with a passion unmatched by anything they had ever seen. The Infection wasn't as bad as it had been, but it was still worrisome. It oozed over great parts of the land and the heroes couldn't figure out how to remove it.

It had been six long, tiresome months since they'd been freed and they were good at what they did now. They could form pretty much anything out of Fusion Matter, but it was easier if it was just one thought of what they needed instead of concentrating really hard on each detail. Edd was really good at defense while Dexter focused more on offense. Together, they were a really good combination.

Dexter yawned after an hour. "Boy, I am tired."

Edd nodded and looked thoughtful. "You know something Dex?" he asked softly, sinking lower into the green goo. "This has been an interesting experience."

"Indeed, Double D. Indeed. Want to try to sleep again?"

"Yeah. We need it. The Falsies are planning on a concentrated strike on Genius Grove."

"Hopefully my sister is not there anymore."

"Yeah. Let's hope."

They stood and their clothes, which by this point were their normal attire, melted into Fusion Matter then crawled up their bodies and reformed.

"Well, goodnight Dexter," Edd sighed when they were snuggled into their beds.

"Good night, Double D."

They fell asleep and their dreams were more memories, but the memories were much more peaceful and happy.

They woke the next day and made some food out of Fusion Matter to eat. They didn't really have to eat anymore, but it was habit and felt weird if they didn't. They had sizzling eggs and crispy bacon, with orange juice and toast. They read through the files again, just to see if they'd missed anything, then left when it was time for the attack. Before they left DexLabs, they relaxed and let the Fusion energy engulf them. They looked at each other to assess the success of their intentions.

Their skin was green, their eyes were red, and their mouths didn't exist anymore. Their clothes and hair were dimmer and darker versions of their originals. They did a once over then nodded. Edd spoke over the mind connection they possessed.

_"We look fine, Dex. Ready to go?"_

_"Of course, Double D. Let us go. We do not want to be late, yes?"_

They took off in a run, hurrying toward Genius Grove. They didn't bother using the bridges over the Fusion Matter, instead just skating over the green ooze. They got to their destination in time to see The Falsies trying to get into Dexter's old lab. They fought smart, using guerilla tactics of hit then back off. They took down three Falsies before the other heroes showed up. Dexter and Edd shrank back into hiding. They were about to just leave when a voice called out.

"Dexter! Dexter where are you?!"

_"Dee Dee!"_ Dexter exclaimed.

"Dee Dee! Stop!" Blossom shouted as the blond girl dashed toward the place Dexter and Edd were hiding. She was hit violently by a Falsie.

Dexter gasped as blood oozed down to stain the ground. He ran forward, forgetting that he needed to stay hidden and knelt down tenderly beside his wounded sister. She was shivering, but she opened her eyes at his touch. He reached over and pulled up some Fusion Matter.

_"Stay still."_

He covered his hand in the green goo and flexed his power. When he placed his hand on the deep gash, green light exploded from the wound. Dee Dee gasped, arching away from the burning, tingling sensation. It was over very quickly and the remaining Fusion Matter absorbed into Dexter's hand. Dee Dee sat up, gingerly touching the place she had been wounded. All she saw was her skin. A brush of Dexter's hand over the torn fabric mended it perfectly. Dee Dee stared then looked up into the red filled glasses.

"Dex?" she asked tenderly.

Dexter felt very emotional as he lightly brushed a hand under her eye to catch a tear.

_"Do you know how I miss you, sister?"_ he asked, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

There was suddenly a searing pain in his shoulder and he screamed over the link with Edd as Numbuh Five set up to fire again. Dee Dee screamed for her to stop, but she ignored her, hitting his shoulder again. He was suddenly helped up by Edd and a shield of Fusion Matter exploded upward. Two good shots from Numbuh Two shattered it, but the heroes stared in shock at what was revealed. They were…gone…

In truth they had melted their bodies into pure Fusion Matter and were now rushing along the green material to Tech Square. They came out in the pool inside their home and Dexter rushed out and collapsed. His shoulder hurt so badly!

"Let me see it," Edd said as they both turned into their normal appearances. Dexter was crying.

"It hurts. Be careful, please."

It turned out to be a dislocated shoulder, as well as a bad burn on the front. Edd reset the bone then smoothed Fusion Matter over the burn and wrapped it up. He then walked away without saying a word. Dexter was tense for the next two days as the imposed silence stretched on. He finally could stand it no longer. He slammed his fists onto the edge of the computer console.

"Enough! I am not going to apologize, so just yell at me and get it over with!"

Edd, who was reading a book, looked up and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You are going to yell at me for helping my sister and for getting shot up!"

"No, I'm not."

"You…You're not?"

"No."

"Then why have you not been talking to me?"

"I thought you needed time to think, so I've been giving it to you."

"You are not angry?"

"No. I would have done the same if it was Ed or Eddy or Marie or my parents. I don't blame you in the slightest."

Dexter sighed in relief, rubbing his shoulder. It still hurt quite a bit.

"I'd say you need a nice long Fusion Matter bath," Edd said firmly. "Come on."

Dexter was soon settled in the pool and he sighed in relief as he scooped the green goop onto his shoulder and rubbed it around.

"This feels good."

Edd dangled his feet into the glowing substance. "Did you really think I was mad at you?"

"Well…we have never said it out loud, but we have agreed to stay hidden. To not show ourselves to the others."

Edd looked away. "True. But it is also an unspoken agreement that we help the resistance. And the ones we love. Especially the ones we love. Dee Dee is your sister. Even though you complain about her a lot, you still love her deeply."

"Yes. I do."

"I do have one question. How did she know it was really you?"

"Well I stopped to heal her. If that does not give the hint that—"

"No. She came running out of the house shouting your name. I think she knew it was you before you did that."

Dexter froze. "You…You are right…She _did_ know it was me before I healed her. How?"

"I-I have no idea."

Dexter sighed and rubbed more Fusion Matter into his shoulder. He missed his family so badly, but they couldn't be with him. He was too dangerous.

"Double D?"

"Yeah?"

"The Fuse minions say in their notes that we are the purest that have ever existed, but I do not feel pure."

"I know. Tainted is a better word for it."

"Hybrid."

"Freak."

"Abomination."

"Anomaly."

"Aberration."

They both paused and met each other's eyes as they whispered the last word.

"Monster."

They stared at each other and Edd shivered.

"Dex? What happens if our friends lose? What will become of us?"

"I think a better question, Double D, is what happens if they win?"


	5. Grown Up

Dexter and Edd stayed inside for a week after their conversation as Dexter recuperated. Sure, he had healed Dee Dee easily, but she had just been cut. He had personally designed the weapon that had been fired at him, and he had designed it to deal major damage to Fusion Matter, damage that would take a while to heal. Since Fusion Matter was now written into his very DNA, he had basically given the heroes the rope to hang both Double D and himself with.

Double D was lightly pressing on his shoulder. When he had determined that the outer skin had healed, he had Dexter move his arm around. Dexter reported that there was only a small twinge, and Edd smiled.

"Very good! I think you're pretty much healed. I suggest you keep bathing a lot in the pool for a couple more days, just to be sure."

"I concur."

The computer suddenly leaped to life. Sky Drones were buzzing around. Edd and Dexter watched for a minute.

"Computer, why are you showing me this?" Dexter asked.

There wasn't a vocal response—it wasn't Computress after all. Instead, the screen flashed to a different camera at a different angle. There, cowering beneath some wreckage, was Dee Dee. Shock exploded on Dexter's face.

"What is my stupid sister doing here?!" he demanded as he and Edd ran out the doors.

"I don't know!" Edd replied.

Their colors changed violently as they went out of the door to the outside world. Their Fusion selves hurried to where the drones were and Dexter began to cut them down. Edd hurried over to Dee Dee and lightly grabbed her. She looked him over and smiled.

"Hello, Double D."

Double D stood her up and gestured for her to follow him back to the lab. Ten minutes later, Dexter joined them.

"Dexter! I knew it was you I saw! And Double D's here, too!"

Dexter glanced at Edd then they both returned to normal.

"Sister, how did you know it was me?"

"You don't feel like the other Fusions do."

"What?"

"You're more peaceful and gentle. Besides, you were taking out other Fusions. I thought the first one was an accident, but then you took down Fusion Finn and the one that copied me. You two aren't real Fusions…are you?"

"Actually Dee Dee," Edd said gently. "We are the only real Fusions."

"Only…what? But you look normal."

"I'll let your brother explain, okay?"

"Okay."

Dexter spent three hours meticulously informing his sister on their condition. He took great pains to explain it in a way she understood so that she wouldn't fear them. When he was done, he anxiously waited for his sister's reaction.

"So let me see if I understand this," Dee Dee said slowly. "You and Double D are True Fusions. You can still choose to do what you want instead of blindly following Fuse. You also have powers when it comes to Fusion Matter, and can look like these False Fusions that Fuse has made in order to take them down, making you something like secret agents. Is that about right?"

"Yes," Dexter said, feeling relieved. "That is precisely it, sister."

"I have one question."

"Alright."

"Why haven't you told anybody about it?" She watched as Dexter stiffened.

"Sister, we don't belong with you and the others anymore. We are freaky hybrids that belong to neither world."

"No. You _do_ belong with me and the others," she said firmly. "Dex, nothing's been the same since you 'died'. Losing your leadership was a huge blow. And losing both you and Double D when it comes to defense and weapons and just science in general? It was devastating. Ed and Eddy and definitely Marie aren't acting the same. And Dex? Mom and Dad still cry without warning."

Edd and Dexter looked down. "Sister, they would never accept us."

"You don't know that. You're just assuming. And you used to tell me to never assume anything. Always verify."

Dexter stared at her. "Dee Dee, are you feeling alright? You are acting…mature."

"I had to grow up once you died, Dex."

Dexter felt horrified. "No more 'Oooh, what does this button do?'" he asked hoarsely.

Dee Dee smiled sadly. "I'm not sure."

Dexter began to cry. He had ruined his precious sister. Dee Dee embraced him, kissing him lightly. Edd politely turned to the computer and began going through Fuse's files again. He clicked a random file and froze. It wasn't something they had read before. He read through it twice before Dexter had calmed down.

"I am sorry, sister," Dexter whispered.

"I had to grow up sometime, Dex. What's that?" she asked.

Dexter looked up to see Edd staring at the screen.

"It is one of the files we got from the wrecked ship. Which one is it Double D?"

"One we haven't found before."

Dexter was beside him in an instant. "What are you babbling about? We have read all…of…"

Dexter read through the file.

"See? We didn't click on this one. I thought we had."

"Do you know what this means, Double D?" Dexter asked excitedly. "It means we can remove the Fusion Matter! We just need some materials, and those are easy enough to procure."

Edd smiled. "Dex? Do you think we can remove _all_ of the Fusion Matter?"

Dexter smiled back. "Maybe. We will never know until we try."


	6. Captured

Dee Dee agreed to keep them a secret, but only if she was allowed to visit them. Dexter handed her a personal, handheld, pocket-sized teleporter that would take her directly into the main room. She gladly took it and visited every day for at least an hour.

Dexter and Edd weren't surprised by her reaction for the most part, but her willingness to be around Double D confused them. He wasn't her brother, so why was she so accepting of him being a monster? They didn't want to ask her, fearing the answer, so the mystery remained.

Dexter and Edd stood back after a month and stared at the device. They hadn't dared to try to make it with Fusion Matter, seeing as that was what they were trying to get rid of. It was a beautiful piece of technology.

"But does it work?" Edd asked softly.

"We will have to go and purge something to find out," Dexter said with a nod. "But that should not be too hard."

There was a ripple in the air and they turned, ready to greet Dee Dee, but it wasn't Dee Dee that teleported in. It was Numbuh Three. She looked around wildly and ran for them.

"What are you doing here?" Dexter demanded as she stopped in front of him.

"Dee Dee said you could help!"

"Why did she not come herself?"

"She's been captured by Fuse!"

Dexter's vision seemed to tunnel as he stared blankly at the girl in front of him.

"What happened?" Edd asked as he pressed his hands on Dexter's shoulders and formed a chair for him to sit in.

"We were having a meeting to regroup and everybody was there. Suddenly, every Fusion ever made burst in! They captured so many of us. I'm the only KND member left."

"And they got my sister?" Dexter asked, though he knew the answer.

"She gave me this thingy and told me to press the button. That her brother would know what to do. So I did, and it brought me here to you. Oh, Dexter, what do we do?"

"Who's left?" Edd queried seriously.

"Me, Wilt, Coco, Gwen, Johnny Test, Gunter, and the Professor."

"That's it?" Double D asked desperately.

"Yes."

Dexter looked at Edd.

_"We have no choice, Double D."_

_"I know. We must save them. Even if they kill us later."_

_"Agreed."_

"Fine," Edd said. "Let us get our things."

"And give me that teleporter," Dexter said firmly.

Numbuh Three complied. Dexter made a teleporter for single use and handed it to her.

"When you leave, you are to take this device," he said, handing her the Defuser, as they had just dubbed their machine, "and you are to bring it to the Professor. Once our companions reach the ground, tell him to type in our agreed code and let it detonate. It should not harm a single thing other than Fusion Matter, so no worries there. But wait until everybody is on the ground because the ships run on Fusion Matter and will crash when the Fusion Matter is destroyed. Understand?"

"Get it to the Professor, have him detonate it, but wait till everybody's on the ground."

"Right. Now, click the button and you should be taken straight to the Professor."

Numbuh Three did so and she vanished in a flash of green. Edd and Dexter were ready in ten minutes. They used a huge burst of Fusion Matter power together to create a small ship. They settled in and off they went. There was only one ship low enough and large enough to hold that many heroes, and they gave off the proper signal, so they were allowed to dock.

They stepped out as their Fusion selves and flowed through the False Fusions. They walked over to the three large cells. The heroes were split up and contained, powers neutralized where necessary. Dee Dee was defiantly standing outside the cell. A large needle was in front of her, filled with Fusion Matter. Dexter experienced rage like he'd never felt before. She saw her brother and smiled, standing tall.

"You know what you are?" she asked sweetly then proceeded to tell the Fusion what she was, and it was a word that made Dexter laugh internally even as he manipulated the Fusion Matter inside of the needle. She never cursed, and that was funny even in a serious situation.

_"Boy, I didn't know that Dee Dee even knew that word,"_ Edd thought as the green goo burst through the glass and formed a blade in Dexter's hand.

_"Oh, yes,"_ Dexter thought solemnly, ramming the narrow sword through the Fusion and twisting until it melted into Fusion Matter. _"I was there when she discovered it. Mother and Father nearly had a conniption."_

_"I bet. I knew it from my parents,"_ Edd replied as Dexter formed another blade. The hatted boy drew the rest of the goop into his hands then formed a bow and arrow. He fired, getting Fusion Buttercup through the forehead.

_"What? But your parents are kind and considerate. They are not the sort of trash to speak of such things."_ The blades sliced the head off of the green Numbuh Five.

_"My biological parents. I'm adopted."_ Edd felt the gather of energy and a bubble shield engulfed them.

_"Really?"_ Dexter asked, staring at him in surprise.

Edd nodded, holding the shield steady. _"My daddy eventually killed my mommy and I was nearly adopted by my aunt and uncle. They gave me my head scars, which I know you've seen, then I told my lawyer I wanted nothing to do with them. I never told her what really happened, but I think she knew it wasn't an accident because she found Mother and Father and I've been their child ever since."_

_"I…I don't…"_

Edd snickered over their link, exploding the shield outwards, the shards sharper than broken glass. They took out five of the Fusions, giving them even more Fusion Matter to work with.

_"You don't have to say or do anything. You can't take away what happened. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."_

_"Can I ask questions?"_ Dexter asked, ramming through another one with his swords.

Edd nodded emphatically, ducking a blast and, in a smooth upward movement, broke Fusion Finn's arm. _"Most definitely. I'd rather have somebody ask questions than assume and feel that much sorrier for me. Ed and Eddy have exhausted the questions, and I told the Kankers everything before they could even ask. The rest of the cul-de-sac kids just…ignore it. It hurts a little bit, but I know they don't really know what to say or how to feel about it."_

_"My sincerest apologies for your pain, Double D,"_ Dexter said, neatly slicing Fusion Finn's head off. _"But you must admit that it is a touchy subject."_

_"Yes. I know. Left, Dex."_

Dexter spun to his left and cut Fusion Grim down. He and Edd were still in defensive crouches, ready for more. It took them a full thirty seconds to realize that there were no more Fusions. They glanced at each other then cleared up some of the Fusion Matter so that the heroes wouldn't get burned. As soon as a path was cleared, Dee Dee leaped over to her brother and embraced him.

"Oh Dexter! I knew you'd come."

Dexter shoved her back and glared at her. _"Why in the world would you willingly let yourself get captured?!"_

_"Dex, you have no mouth,_ " Edd said.

Dexter blinked and released Dee Dee. He and Edd relaxed and let their Fusion selves melt away.

"Do I have a mouth now?" he asked Edd dryly.

"I'd say so, but I can't be sure," Edd replied with a grin.

Dexter called him a creative name in German and Double D replied with one in French.

They snickered before Dexter turned back to his sister. "Double D, land this thing. And you, sister, tell me why you sent Numbuh Three instead of coming yourself."

"Because I knew that if I was captured, you'd come after us. If I had come to get you, there was a good chance you wouldn't have cared."

"Um, can you let us out of here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I can't feel my powers," Bubbles replied.

"Oh, certainly," Dexter said. With practiced ease, he crossed the wires and the doors slid open. They didn't come out.

"What?" Dexter asked, backing up as tendrils of fear wound into his heart.

"Is it really you, Dexter?" Computress asked.

"It is, my love."

"Your bios are all different."

"I…I know. It is the Fusion Matter."

There was silence. Edd watched from the next room. They were all staring at Dexter like he had a second head. Double D cleared his throat.

"Hey, Dex, the computer is triple encrypted. I can only get through the first two."

Dexter hurried in and placed his hands on the keyboard, ready to hack, but he was surprised to find it unlocked. He turned to look at Edd in confusion.

_"What?"_

_"The tension in that room was so palpable that I can still taste it,"_ Edd thought softly.

Dexter smiled and turned to the computer and began searching the files. They read through them as the ship slowly descended into Genius Grove. The other passengers quickly unloaded, leaving Ed, Eddy, Marie, and Dee Dee the only ones in there with them.

"Dexter?" Dee Dee asked gently.

"There was a reason we did not show ourselves to the others, sister."

"Why not?"

"Did you see them?" Edd asked tightly. "They loathe what we are. They don't trust us. They...are scared of us."

"They'll get over it," Marie said firmly, walking over to embrace him. Edd smiled and turned to face her.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Marie."

He kissed her, a soft, feathery kiss, during which Ed and Eddy made disgusted sounds. Marie snorted.

"You kiss like a girl."

With that, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a proper hello. Edd couldn't think properly when she pulled back. He blinked stupidly at her for a few seconds then grinned.

"Gee, Marie. You act like you missed me."

"Of course I did, wildcat."

Dexter snickered. "Wildcat?"

"It wasn't my idea and I can't get her to stop using it," Edd said with a roll of his eyes.

"That is why I am not going to ever fall in love with a girl. Science is my mistress and I must heed her sweet call."

"You need to take a break from inventing, Mr. Silverstein, and find yourself a real girl," Edd laughed.

"Real girls are complicated. You must bring them flowers and give them kisses and hugs and chocolates."

"Trust me when I say it's worth it," Edd replied with a smile.

Dexter shook his head, smiling back, and was about to say something when there was a concussive _thud_. Blue light passed over and through them, and suddenly neither of them was smiling anymore. They dropped like stones, shaking terribly as their insides quivered in pain, but their mouths were locked open in silent screams. They couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Marie grabbed her love and shouted his name, but he could barely hear her. He met her eyes and saw how worried she was. Dexter was on the floor beside him, already unconscious.

"What's wrong, Double D?" Eddy shouted and Edd forced words past his lips.

"D-detonation!" It sounded so faint, but they had clearly heard him.

"What detonated?" Marie demanded.

"D-Defuser. 'Nother wave c-c-coming. Get P-Professor!"

Just as the words stopped, another wave of blue light dashed through the ship and Edd screamed, the rawest, most primal sound of agony that any of them had ever heard. There was a scramble of feet and the Professor dashed in with several others. Marie and Dee Dee were sitting there numbly, staring at their boys. Ed and Eddy were stunned. Double D was unconscious there beside Dexter. Blood stained the floor beneath their heads, but nobody knew where it was coming from. Nobody moved for what seemed like forever, but it was only ten seconds.

"Quickly, get them into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. We must get them to the lab," the Professor said. "What happened?" he asked when they were flying through the air.

"That blue light passed through us and they looked like they'd been dipped in acid," Dee Dee whispered; she had once been burned by acid in Dexter's lab, and she would never forget the pain it caused her.

"Why would it hurt them? I mean, Dexter told Numbuh Three that it would only remove Fusion Matter. And it did. Genius grove is clear of all monsters and infections. But them? It doesn't make sense."

"Because they're Fusions!" Dee Dee screeched, tears running down her face.

Silence.

"I…I didn't know. I just pressed the button when Numbuh Four told me that everybody was safely on the ground. Those were my instructions from Dexter…"

There was a long pause in which they all looked at the two forms lying on the floor. They looked deathly pale. Dexter's glasses had broken in the fall and Marie picked them up.

"What now?"

"Well get them to the medical lab. I'll nurse them back to health."


	7. Alive

Pain. Headache. Numbness.

Dexter opened his eyes and stared at the green filtered light. He breathed in and the familiar scent and taste of Fusion Matter engulfed him. He soaked in the energy for a while then felt a shifting beside him. He turned to see Edd.

_"Double D?"_ he asked sluggishly.

_"Yeah, Dex?"_ came the slow reply

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't know. I feel terrible."_

_"I do as well. It feels as if I have been torn apart and reassembled."_

_"Ditto."_

They stayed there for a while, just immersing in the viscous goo. There was something that touched them and they sat up, groaning as they hit air.

"What?" Dexter asked after he swallowed the Fusion Matter in his mouth.

He saw the Professor there with Computress by his side.

"Oh, you're alive," Utonium sighed. "I thought I'd killed you for a while there."

"It feels like we are dying," Dexter muttered. "Yes, Double D?"

"Of course," Edd sighed. "But what did we expect from that detonation?"

"We expected to be far away."

"Yeah…"

"So what happened?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Well, we created the Defuser to get rid of Fusion Matter," Dexter said softly. "Fusion Matter is written into our very DNA. Therefore, we just purged ourselves of Fusion Matter. Or almost did. If we had been any closer to the Defuser…" He trailed off, the implication hanging there, unspoken but menacing.

"Ow," Double D groaned as he stretched. "Note for future reference, Dex. Use a remote detonator."

"Best idea ever," Dexter agreed.

"Come on. Let's get your vitals," the Professor said, helping Dexter out of the large square container full of Fusion Matter. Edd was next and they were helped into comfortable chairs.

Computress did a full bio-scan on both of them then projected their stats in front of them. Dexter stood shakily and began scrolling through them, leaning extremely close to the holo-screen to see. Computress opened a compartment in her side and took out a pair of glasses. Dexter took them gratefully then reviewed the statistics.

"We need to add a new stat for the two of us, my love. Fusion Matter ratio. It is a simply constructed program. I added it to the computer in my lab."

"I shall reconnect to it and rescan you."

Five minutes later they were staring at the new stats. Dexter and Edd frowned.

"This won't do. They're way too low, Dex. We need a longer soak."

"What is it supposed to be at?" Professor Utonium asked curiously.

"At least a one to two ratio."

"That's not even close to being right."

"We need more Fusion Matter," Dexter said as he and Edd hurried over to the container, climbing in and settling down again.

"Does it not regenerate as long as you are alive?" Computress asked.

"Yes, my dearest love, but more slowly for us than for other Fusions, seeing as how we're still part human."

"I would like to study you two, with your permission," the Professor said.

"I would as well," Computress said softly, looking at Utonium shyly.

_"Can you say, 'I have a crush on the Professor'?"_ Edd teased.

_"Her feelings are amusing, to say in the least,"_ Dexter agreed, smiling at him. _"I fear I will never understand love. Feelings have never been my strong suit."_

_"Mine either,"_ Edd agreed. _"But I have learned a lot from my time with Marie."_

"Are you two talking?" the Professor asked.

They both looked at him. "Yes," Dexter said with a nod. "It is a link that we share because of what we are."

"Fascinating."

Edd and Dexter sat through several tests, during which they realized that they wore nothing but shorts. They were complacent until they grew tired then the Professor eased them down into the goo. He and Computress were finishing up looking at the results when the two boys sat up again.

"Professor?" Dexter asked shyly. "What do the others think of us?"

The man paused. "They…have mixed reactions. Your close friends and family don't care. The others are more afraid of you, what you can do, what you are. The ones who saw you take down all those Fusions are extremely wary of you. They fear you will turn on us."

"What do you and Computress think?"

The Professor smiled. "I trust you. You seem sane and stable, and you act like you have a will of your own."

"And I can tell you are the same Dexter that I have been with through all these years," Computress said matter-of-factly. "Now, you must rest. From what you said, your Fusion Matter needs replenished. So lie back down and sleep. You need it."

Dexter and Edd glanced at each other then lay back and fell asleep almost immediately, feeling a strange peace. Things really were going to be alright. Somehow.

While Professor Utonium and Computress trusted them, the others wanted little to nothing to do with them. They slowly grew miserable in their medical lab prison. They were monitored closely by the KND, who kept weapons trained on them the whole time. One day, they could take it no longer.

The container of Fusion Matter that they slept in had a valve that rotated the green goo to keep it fresh. One night, they got in and, once the lights were out, zoomed out and back to DexLabs. They got to their pool and surfaced, breathing a sigh of relief.

"It is nice to not have a gun pointed at my face," Dexter sighed delightfully.

"Agreed. Now, I want a nice shower," Edd said and they stood and headed for the showers.

An hour later, they sat in the computer room with towels wrapped around their waists. Besides Dexter's glasses, they wore nothing else, and Dexter found himself staring at the scars that decorated his friend's head.

"Do they ever hurt?" he asked when he realized Edd saw him staring.

"You mean phantom pain? Or real pain?"

"Either."

"It doesn't feel like phantom pain. I get severe headaches where I feel like my skin's being split open."

"Does it last long?"

"Sometimes it lasts a day or two, but usually it only lasts a few hours."

"I am sorry," Dexter said softly, not knowing what else to say.

"Eh, I'll live." He paused. "What're we going to do, Dex? I can't live like that."

"I know what you mean, Double D," Dexter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "They do not trust us. Months ago, I would have agreed. Now…Now I am not sure. Maybe we should have died when the Defuser went off."

Edd nodded, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet. "It would certainly have solved our little problem." He paused. "How is the Professor doing with your schematics?"

"He is almost done with the second Defuser," Dexter said; they had discovered that a Defuser was only good for one use. It completely fell apart afterward.

The two boys stayed up late before dashing back to the Professor's lab. Their sleep that night was troubled, dreams of torture filling it. The thing that pained them the most, though, was that in the morning, they would get no sympathy from the KND member pointing a gun in their faces.


	8. Not Unless You Know

They woke up to a dead lab. What? What was going on? They stood, and there was no gun to greet them. Dexter and Edd hurried over to a piece of paper taped to the consol. It was the Professor's handwriting, but it was messy and barely legible in spots.

_Major emergency. Fuse was spotted near Steam Alley. I finished the Defuser and am going to detonate it near Fuse. The KND came with me. Stay put. The Professor._

Dexter and Edd glanced at each other. That didn't sound good.

"We're not going to stay put, right?" Edd asked.

"Of course not, Double D," Dexter said.

They walked right out the front door then hurried through the Fusion Matter to Steam Alley. They hid behind a building to see all of the heroes fighting Fuse. The Professor was behind Numbuhs One, Four, and Five. They were trying to get close enough to detonate it; the closer it was, the more damage it did.

Dexter poked Edd and turned into his Fusion self. Edd followed suit.

_"What's the plan?"_ Double D asked.

_"You and I can get close enough to Fuse to detonate the Defuser. He will not suspect two Fusions."_

_"Dex…"_

_"Yes?"_

Edd stayed silent then embraced him. Dexter returned the favor.

_"Dying's going to hurt, isn't it?"_

Dexter looked away. _"Going off what we experienced with the first Defuser…yes. Badly."_

_"We'll see each other on the other side,"_ Edd reassured them both. _"Because geniuses all go to the same place."_

They both knew how absurd that was, but it was the only thing that let them slip out of their hiding place. The Defuser was now on the ground. The Professor was nursing a burnt shoulder, hiding behind an outcropping. The two true Fusions broke into a run. Edd snatched up the Defuser, tossing it to Dexter, who began to input the code.

"No!" Professor Utonium screamed. "You'll be killed!"

"Traitors!" Numbuh Four shouted, and the heroes turned their weapons on the two boys. Edd and Dexter dove behind Fuse. Dexter met Edd's eyes.

_"One more number, Double D. Then we have five seconds before it goes off."_

Fuse turned and spoke his wretched language.

_"What have you got there?"_

_"Defuser. Deletes Fusion Matter,"_ Dexter said, careful to sound exactly like a Falsie.

_"Give it here."_

Dexter covertly pushed the last button. Fuse took a step to the side, opening them up to the others, who trained their weapons on them again. But they didn't fire. In the five second countdown, the two true Fusions grabbed each other's hands and lowered themselves down to kneel. They put their hands around each other's necks and stared into each others eyes. The others suddenly realized what they were doing and they dropped their weapons. They had been wrong about them.

_"Goodbye, Double D."_

_"Goodbye, Dex."_

There was a concussive thud and they heard Fuse shriek in rage and pain. The blue light passed over them, and agony coursed through their veins. Barely conscious, lying on the cool ground, they shivered in pain.

_"We are not dead yet,"_ Dexter said softly.

_"There's another wave. In three."_

_"Two,"_ Dexter murmured.

_"One,"_ they said together.

They were spot on. The second wave hit them and all they knew was darkness. When they became aware again, darkness was still all they knew. One became more awake, while the other slipped back into unconsciousness.

Dexter woke up an hour later. He was in pain. A lot of pain. But he was thirsty. No, he was parched. He needed water. He stood and shakily walked through the Professor's lab to the kitchen area. He was just touching the handle of the fridge when a throat cleared. Dexter turned to see Double D sitting on a couch. He was holding out a bottle of water. The redheaded teen shuffled over and took it. The first touch of cold liquid to his tongue had him gasp and pull back.

"Ow," he croaked. "It burns."

"Everything burns, Dex. I tried eating a sandwich. It hurt so bad that I was crying."

"Everything?" Dexter asked hopefully.

"We still need Fusion Matter, Dex. The Professor and Computress have already discovered that. That's what's wrong with us. We're starved for Fusion Matter."

"So why have they not done an IV? Why were we not in the Fusion bath like last time?"

Edd looked down, playing with his own bottle of water; two empty ones were on the other side of an equally empty plate, while four full ones were on the right.

"I suggest drinking quickly, Dex. Just fight past the burn. And it's okay to cry."

The ache in his throat became prominent again, prompting the boy genius to place the bottle to his lips. He chugged quickly, a skill he'd learned in the school lunchroom, but he was still crying when he was done. Unfortunately, he was still thirsty. Two bottles later, his thirst was under control, though he grabbed another bottle just in case. That done, Edd led him out to the Fusion bath. He took Dexter's hand and lightly dipped one finger into the viscous green liquid. Dexter yelped and jerked his hand back. That burned worse than the water did.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Dexter asked after a few moments; he knew they needed Fusion Matter badly.

"Just get in and writhe, I suppose," Edd said.

They walked up the stairs to the bath and glanced at each other before stepping in. 'Ouch' was much too light a term.

"Holy hell," Dexter breathed, tears streaming down his face again.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Edd muttered, wiping his cheeks.

They slowly sank down until they were sitting.

"Ready?" Edd asked.

"No."

With that, they lay down. All they knew was burning. Certainly even if they were scorched by a fire, it wouldn't feel this bad. The burning slowly morphed into a painful pins-and-needles sensation. Occasionally, they would open their mouths and ingest some; it burned thrice as bad as the water had, but still tasted and smelled amazing to them.

_"Mm, I'm never going to be able to give up Fusion Matter,"_ Edd sighed.

_"Tastes better than my favorite burritos,"_ Dexter agreed.

_"Or Marie,"_ Edd said wistfully.

_"Gross."_

_"Oh, come on, Dex. There has to be some girl you're into."_

_"…No."_

_"Ooh! There is! Who is she?"_

_"It does not matter. She would never be interested in me. That and I would have to get her father's permission."_

_"I am still waiting for her name, Dexter!"_ Edd said in a sing-song voice.

_"No."_

_"But—"_

_"No!"_

_"Dexter,"_ Edd admonished, lightly touching the boy's hand. _"After all we've been through, you can't tell me who you like?"_

_"It is embarrassing, Double D."_

_"Come on. Just one little hint?"_

_"…Her favorite color is green…"_

_"Green…green…You know, I sincerely hope it's not Numbuh Three. She and Numbuh Four are destined to be together, and she's a little young for you."_

_"No!"_ Dexter sounded disgusted. _"It is most assuredly not a KND member."_

_"Hm…Frankie?"_

_"No."_

_"I don't know then."_

_"Good."_

They lay there in the pain-inducing green goo. Edd began cataloguing the female heroes. When he got the answer, he shook in laughter then poked Dexter.

_"You know, the Professor really likes you, Dex. I don't think you'll have any trouble with getting him to agree to let you date Buttercup."_

Dexter was mortified. _"Oh, do not tell him! I could not stand for him to hate me!"_

_"I just said I don't think he will, Dex."_

_"Still…even if he agreed, I fear she would not."_

_"You should ask."_

_"How can I? She is super powered, and I am—"_

_"A mutant with Fusion Matter powers,"_ Edd finished for him.

_"…True. I did not consider that."_

_"This stuff hurts."_

_"Shh. Do you hear that?"_

They heard muffled voices. Quite suddenly Dexter was grabbed and pulled out of the Fusion Matter and hit the floor. As soon as the air hit his skin, he shrieked. It was burning far worse than the Fusion Matter had, which was impressive. He heard Double D scream and they both scrambled for the bath again. They were each caught by a pair of super strong arms and held there as they clawed and bit and kicked, trying desperately to get back to the less painful option.

"Dexter! Dexter, calm down!"

Dexter looked up to see Professor Utonium. The professor touched him lightly and shushed him gently. When he'd calmed down, Edd relaxed by himself and looked at him. They were both panting and trembling. Edd looked over to see Buttercup holding tightly to Dexter, while Blossom was holding him. He smirked.

_"Isn't your girlfriend strong, Dex?"_ he teased.

Dexter looked back and his cheeks flamed red. _"I hate you."_

"I think you can let them go, girls."

They were released, and they sunk to the ground in pain.

"That was very stupid of you two," the Professor said with a shake of his head.

"But we need Fusion Matter, Professor," Dexter said quietly.

"There was a reason we didn't put you in the Fusion Matter again. Look at yourselves."

They glanced at each other then did a double take. Their skin was covered in what looked like green burns. No wonder the air hurt so badly.

"Ow."

"You guys are idiots," Buttercup snorted.

"Well what else were we supposed to do?" Dexter challenged, standing up shakily. "We need to get better. Eating food hurt us. Even drinking water hurt us. So the Fusion Matter burned a little. So what? We need it to get better."

"Come on. Burning yourselves? There had to be a better way than that. I mean, you're a boy genius! You coulda thought of something else. _Anything_ else."

"It's been a trying day."

"Looks like you're not so genius after all."

Then she did the worst thing she could have done at that moment: she laughed. Dexter's temper, which had been steadily increasing and which was extremely short because of all the pain he was in, burst.

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" he shouted. "What would you understand?! You and your perfect damn sisters! You have not had needles shoved into every corner of your body while aliens laugh at your writhing! You have not felt the ache of losing your friends and family! You have not had a gun shoved in your face because of something you cannot control! There is no way for you to comprehend what the two of us has been through, so do not even try. You just go back to your perfect, Fusion-free world of Townsville and leave us alone!"

Dexter turned and stormed into the kitchen, needing to gather his thoughts. He was probably in trouble for the curse word. The Professor was very adamant about his girls being exposed to as little cursing as possible. He lay on the couch and curled up, staring at the burns. After about ten minutes, he realized that they were slowly fading. He didn't care too much. He felt terrible for yelling at Buttercup. Now she certainly wouldn't go out with him. When the burns were almost gone, a hand lightly skimmed his shoulder. Dexter looked up to see Professor Utonium.

"Come to yell at me?" Dexter asked miserably.

"No."

"Well you should. I yelled at your daughter."

"You're in pain and stressed. I expect you to apologize, but other than that, no harm done."

Dexter sat up and allowed the Professor to sit down. The man traced a burn on his arm.

"They look better. Do they hurt as much?"

"No. They are feeling much better."

"Good. Are you okay, Dexter?" There was such compassion in that voice that Dexter felt obliged to tell the truth.

"No. You are right. I am stressed and in pain. I feel like I am hungry and I am getting thirsty again. But I do not want to eat. I do not want to drink. It hurts."

"You need to keep your strength up. Since you don't have Fusion Matter fueling your bodies, you need to eat and drink. You rest while I cook you something. Anything you want."

Dexter considered that. What food did he feel was good enough for him to suffer through?

_"I'd say a few beef enchiladas smothered in cheese sauce with a side of rice and refried beans,"_ Edd suggested. _"But that's just me."_

_"No, my friend. That sounds incredible."_

Dexter relayed the request and was pleased when the Professor just nodded with a smile. Dexter lay there, watching him cook. Edd came in and plopped down beside him. He handed the redheaded teen Fusion Matter in a squeezable tube. Dexter slowly ate the green substance. By the time the food was done, the clear tubes were empty.

They sat at the table with the Professor and the Powerpuff girls as they ate, which was a task in and of itself. The Professor was watching them worriedly, Blossom and Bubbles were politely ignoring their tears, but Buttercup was openly staring.

"It can't hurt that bad, right?" she asked when half their food was gone.

"It feels like liquid fire going all the way down to my stomach," Dexter whispered, taking his glasses off yet again to clean the tears off of them.

"Like flesh melting acid, yet it doesn't leave scars," Edd muttered as he cut another bite.

"Like swallowing broken glass and nails."

"Or drinking hundred ninety proof whiskey."

There was a pause and everybody looked at him strangely.

"You can't be more than sixteen," Professor Utonium said blankly.

"Yes."

"Why in the world did you drink whiskey that strong?" He looked disapproving.

"My daddy. He said it would make me a man, so he forced me to drink some every once in a while. After the second shot, I can't remember much. I'm glad. What I can remember isn't pretty."

Dexter placed a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "Do not think about those horrid people, Double D. They are long dead and not worth your time."

"My aunt and uncle aren't."

"What do they have to do with your father making you drink whiskey?" Buttercup asked.

"Buttercup!" the Professor scolded.

"What?"

"Tactless, as usual," Blossom snickered into her milk.

"Blossom, don't you start, too," the Professor said sternly then turned back to Buttercup. "Apologize to him."

"Why?"

"It is clearly a very personal topic, one filled with memories he will most certainly not want to relive."

"Oh. Sorry," Buttercup muttered, stabbing her food.

"I'd rather people ask then just assume the worst," Edd said with a shrug.

"Really? So I can ask about them?"

"You may."

"Okay, then what do they have to do with…that stuff?"

Edd reached up and took off his hat. The Professor had seen the scars before. So had Dexter. But the girls hadn't. They gaped at him.

"Your aunt and uncle did _that_ to you?!" Bubbles gasped sympathetically.

"Yeah. Threw me down the stairs into a vase. Almost bled out on the way to the hospital. I got Mother and Father out of the deal, so it wasn't all bad." He ate another bite of food, and his expression grew sad. "I haven't seen them since this mess started. I saw Marie, Ed, and Eddy once, but…nobody's come to visit. I guess that tells me what they think of me."

"My mother and father have not visited, either," Dexter said slowly, picking at what remained of his rice. "And I have not seen Dee Dee since we rescued her and the other heroes from that ship. Maybe she…"

Both boys stood and walked out at the same moment, leaving the Professor and his girls staring after them. They finished quickly and went to find them. Edd had a book in front of his face while Dexter was checking through computer files.

"Dexter, please, I'm sure they—"

"No!" Dexter spat, his blue eyes blazing as he turned to glare at the Professor. "Do not do it, Professor. Do not say it. Not unless you know for _damn sure._ Do you understand?"

With that Dexter turned back to the computer. Edd hadn't even looked up from his book. The Professor, unsure of what to do, turned and led his girls out of the room. He paused in the doorway. Well, he might not be damn sure now, but he would be damned if he wasn't in two or three days.


	9. Damn Sure

They were floating in the goo, which still burned, but not as fiercely as two days ago. There was a tap on the specialized glass that contained the Fusion Matter. The two boys sat up, hissing as air hit their burns.

"Yes?" Edd asked; he'd gotten his breath back first.

"Please come here," the Professor said.

"Why?"

"Because now I'm damn sure."

Dexter blinked at him; the Professor, cursing? "And what are you damn sure about?"

"Just come into the living area of my lab."

They gingerly made their way to where the Professor had gone. When they got there, they froze. Their families, and in Edd's case friends, were standing there staring at each other. The Professor was serving them coffee. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were sitting off in the corner. Eddy was the first to notice them. His eyes widened and he said a word that made everybody in the room, save Ed and Double D, jump horribly. Ed laughed.

"Say it again, Eddy!"

"Edward!" Margaret, Edd's mother, gasped. "That is not the kind of word you are to say once, let alone repeat."

"Sorry," Ed muttered.

"Yeah, whatever, it sums it up. Look at their skin!" Eddy said, pointing.

Edd and Dexter were decidedly uncomfortable at being stared at. The Professor broke the tension.

"Coffee?" he asked, standing in front of the two boys.

"Thank you," Dexter said with a grateful smile.

"Very much," Edd added with a smile of his own.

"You're very welcome. Now you two look unsteady. Go sit down."

"First I believe I would like to greet my mother and father," Edd replied.

"Yes…ditto, as Double D would say."

"Yeah, he only says that 'cause of me," Eddy muttered.

Edd went over to embrace his parents as Dexter was tackled by Dee Dee.

"Oh, Dexter I'm so glad to see you! Mom and Dad said we should let the Professor take care of you until you were well enough! I was there! I was there when you detonated that Defuser! Why did you do that, Dex? Why?! It could have killed you!"

Dexter blinked and adjusted his glasses. "Hush, sister, hush. It did not kill me. See? I am right here!"

"But it could have Dexter! We lost you once! I can't stand the thought of losing you again!"

Dexter stroked his sister's hair and sighed. "You do not understand, sister. It would be better if we were dead."

"Dexter Silverstein!" Benjamin, Dexter's dad, said harshly. "Don't you dare say that!"

"But it is the truth, Father," Dexter said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no. You're not using that tone with me on this matter!"

"What tone?"

"The 'you must listen to me because it is logical' tone!"

"Dexter, you don't really think you'd be better off dead, do you?" Deborah, his mom, asked incredulously.

Dexter looked away, confirming without words. His parents were in shock. Their confident, brilliant son wished he was dead. Deborah burst into tears hurrying over to embrace him, Benjamin following. It was too much for the redheaded genius. He began to cry, and not because his burns were being touched; those were almost gone anyway.

Edd watched the display in his own parent's arms. It was nice to see that they were still loved. Ed, who had been poking him every ten seconds or so, suddenly whined.

"I want my hug, Double D!"

Edd laughed and pulled away from his parents. "Very well, Ed. But only if Eddy joins us." The last part was said with a mean grin and a glance toward said friend.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eddy shouted and began to run. Ed laughed and happily chased him. Marie and his parents were laughing, but Marie stopped as Edd swept her up in a kiss.

"Gee, Double D," she said when he'd released her. "You act like you missed me!"

Dexter was watching them, glancing occasionally at Buttercup. Edd smiled and kissed her again then stuck his tongue out at Dexter.

_"Jealous much?"_

_"You are hilarious."_

_"But it's true, isn't it?"_

_"…I hate you."_

Edd laughed and Eddy's voice rang out from a couple rooms away.

"No Ed! Get away from that Fusion Matter!"

"But Double D can touch it. I want to touch it, too!"

"No!" Edd and Dexter yelped, shoving away from the embraces they were in to run into the lab.

They were too late, and Ed cried out in pain. Edd grabbed his burnt hand and lightly stroked it.

"Ed, you should know better," he muttered as he pulled Fusion Matter from the tub to surround his hand. Ed shrank away. "Come now. Trust me. It'll only sting, and it'll make the burn go away."

"Promise, Double D?" Ed asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound right," Eddy growled.

"It worked on me," Dee Dee said with a smile at Dexter.

Ed looked the girl over then held out his hand. Edd wrapped his hand around Ed's and the Fusion Matter covered it completely. Ed whimpered at the sting, but waited, trusting his friend. The green goo lit up and the comic book lover gasped as a tingling sensation filled his hand. After twenty seconds, he could stand it no longer and jerked away. He looked at his hand, expecting the burns to be so much worse, but there were gasps of shock as they stared at the injury-free appendage.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Good gracious," the Professor breathed. "You never told me you could _heal_ people!"

"We can fix machines like that, too," Dexter said with a nod. He paused. "Professor, where is Computress?"

"She said she needed a little time off, so I'm letting her stay at my house."

Dexter, thinking of her snuggling into the Professor's bed for his scent and such, let out a barking laugh just as Edd did, who had imagined the same thing. They covered their mouths and spun away from the others, who looked confused and surprised.

"Is something wrong?" the Professor asked, coming up behind them.

_"Oh by the great scientists,"_ Dexter gasped, shaking slightly in his mirth.

Edd was no better off. _"He really is clueless, isn't he!"_

"I think you two need to ingest some Fusion Matter," Professor Utonium said, scooping some into some bowls that they kept near the bath.

Eating that Fusion Matter was difficult as they nearly kept spitting it out when they almost laughed. By the time the bowls were empty, they had composed themselves.

"Thank you, Professor," Dexter said, his voice cracking slightly in a brief spasm of amusement. He cleared his throat. "That was just what I needed."

"Yes," Edd said with a smile at Dexter. "Just what I needed, too."

"Good. Now, spend time with your family and friends. I have work to do. They can't stay overnight—I have nowhere to put them—so enjoy your time with them now."

And they did. They laughed and were pleased with each other's company. Ed finally got his hug when he snatched up Eddy, who had let his guard down. Edd had missed being squeezed in the almost-painful embrace. He was finally set down like Eddy, and he patted said person's head.

"See, Eddy? That wasn't so bad."

"Go to hell, both of you," Eddy grumbled.

"Edward!" Brian, Edd's father, snapped. "Cursing!"

"Whatever!"

"You curse one more time and I'm going to your father!"

Eddy paled and shrugged, lowering his head and mumbling.

_"That certainly got him to shut up,"_ Dexter said, raising his eyebrows at Edd.

_"Indeed. Eddy is frightened of his father. For good reason. He spanks Eddy when he does something bad…or, well, worse than normal. My parents have had cause to spank me only once,"_ Edd said as he moved to stand beside Dexter.

_"You, getting spanked?"_ Dexter asked wondrously. _"What in the hell did you do?"_

_"Shame upon shame!"_ Edd lamented. _"It was terrible. So terrible that we cul-de-sac kids do not speak of it. Even our parents do not know exactly what we did. Forgive me, but I cannot tell you. It would break the code of honor."_

_"Come now, I told you I like Buttercup."_

Edd snickered. _"Dexter and Buttercup, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in…a…Dexter, can we have kids?"_

Dexter stiffened. They glanced at each other then made a beeline for the computer. With a few taps, the redhead easily got into their files; he knew all the Professor's codes as the Professor trusted him immensely. He did a covert search so their watching families wouldn't know exactly what they were searching for. There was absolutely no information on fertility status. They glanced at each other.

_"We must ask the Professor to do some tests,"_ Dexter said softly.

_"Indeed."_

"What does all that sh…er, stuff mean?" Eddy asked, glancing at Brian, who gave him a distasteful look.

"It's just statistics, Eddy. Bios and the like," Edd replied.

"Lame."

"It is actually rather important for us to have our bios," Dexter said, turning to face the short boy. "Which is why I wish Computress was here. She has not scanned us since we set off that Defuser."

"Actually, she did scan you once on her way out," the Professor said, writing on a clipboard. He jotted down a few more notes then looked up.

"Ah, my love, my love, why hast thou forsaken me?" Dexter sighed wistfully.

_"Maybe it should be Dexter and Computress sittin' in a tree?"_ Edd chuckled over their link. _"With pretty little Buttercup in between in a three-way kiss. Hm, she is rather sexy, isn't she? Just think of running your hands over those cute little hips and touching her under her clothes! Then there's kissing, which I know you'll enjoy."_

"Shut up, Double D!" Dexter sputtered, his cheeks hot as his eyes dashed over to look at the Professor again.

Edd doubled over laughing. "But you know it's true!" he sang happily.

"What is it, wildcat?" Marie asked. "He is looking decidedly flustered."

"Eh, I'll tell you later."

Dexter's face got redder, though it was more than embarrassment. He snagged Double D's shirt.

"You shall no such thing! I told you that in confidence!"

Edd snickered. "I meant after the fact."

"There will be no after the fact! It will never happen!"

"That's what I said about…this topic, yet it did!"

"That was you! I am different!"

"You know what? Go screw yourself!" Edd spat, then added over the link, _"That's all you're going to get, and it's not nearly as fun!"_

"Wildcat?" Marie asked hesitantly.

"I guess I can't tell you, Marie, because Mr. Silverstein here is a bloody coward!"

"I am no coward, you little snake!"

"Boys, boys!" the Professor gasped, stepping in between them.

Glaring daggers, they shouted at the same time, "Go to hell!" before storming off in opposite directions. Dexter ended up in the bunkroom, sitting sullenly on a perfectly made bed. He tore his glasses off and wiped his eyes fiercely. Double D had no idea what he was talking about. Buttercup, beautiful, nice, sweet Buttercup…okay, maybe not nice or sweet. Those were Blossom's and Bubbles' territories. But spicy? Yeah, she was spicy. What would that spice taste like? Cinnamon maybe? Mm, he liked cinnamon…

"Yo, doofus, whatcha cryin' for?" Buttercup asked as she plopped down beside him.

Dexter jumped, embarrassed, then looked away. "What do you want? To berate me again?"

"Nah. The Professor told us to come check on you and Double D. No biases and all that crap."

"Are you even allowed to say that word?"

"Yeah, but only in extreme situations. Strongest word he lets us use."

"This does not seem like an extreme situation."

"So? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Buttercup challenged.

"I could tell the Professor."

"Betraying somebody your own age? That's low, Dex."

"I could get the soap," Dexter tittered. "Clean your mouth out really well."

"Oh, yeah right."

"How else am I to teach you a lesson?" Dexter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a genius, you figure it out."

Dexter sat there in silence, staring at her face. Her beautiful face. He knew the perfect thing to do, but could he do it? Maybe Edd was right. Maybe he was a coward…

"See, you're not so genius after—" Buttercup laughed.

He lunged and she froze midsentence. She tasted better than cinnamon, he decided, and he kissed her again and again, quickly finding himself addicted. Then, she began kissing him back and it got better. She dared to lick his lips then their tongues tangled together clumsily. They suddenly pulled apart, gasping for air. Both of them were red and shyly glancing at each other.

"Um, I guess that is what I shall do to teach you a lesson…" Dexter finally muttered.

Buttercup laughed. " _Damn_ , Dex! I think I need more of that lesson. Lots and lots more!"

"You…Really?"

"Yeah!"

"So you would not mind dating me?" Dexter asked hopefully.

"If you keep kissing me like that, no!"

Dexter felt a thrill of delight, reaching over to stroke her face. "I think I could get used to that. What say…round two?"

Buttercup leaned forward. "Bring it on."

They leaned together, this time sucking lightly. It felt so good that Dexter never wanted to stop…

Edd was already getting in the Fusion Matter when Dexter got there two hours later. The skinny, hatted boy refused to look at him. Dexter was glad. It would make apologizing easier.

"Hey," Edd finally muttered.

"I am sorry for what I said to you. You do not belong in hell," Dexter sighed, following Edd up the steps. The hatted boy nodded in agreement. They sat down and hissed at the burn. There was silence for a while. Double D finally looked at Dexter. He stared for a few seconds then looked down and laughed softly.

"Looks like my idea worked."

"Idea?"

"Well, you looked properly ravished."

"How would you know?"

"I've had many make-out sessions with Marie. I try to avoid everybody for a while afterwards. I tend to look like you do now."

"How do I look?" the redhead asked, confused.

"Ravished." Edd laughed when Dexter glared at him. "Your lips are swollen and your cheeks are bright red. Your eyes are glossy and you can't stop smiling. That and there is a rather noticeable bulge…somewhere."

Dexter was mortified. "Oh, I am glad the Professor is not here to see me! I feel sorry for Buttercup. She must explain hers to her father."

"Come on, Dex. It's Buttercup. She can definitely think of lies."

Dexter laughed. "True."

Edd shifted. "I guess I was wrong. You're not a coward. I'm sorry I suggested it."

"You still cannot tell Marie. She is not as subtle as you, and I fear she would tell the Professor before I find a way to explain that I am dating his daughter." He paused. "Utonium is so protective of his girls. So very protective. How am I to explain that I am stealing his daughter's innocence?"

Edd stared at him. "How far did you go?"

"What?"

"What base did you get to?"

"Base? Like baseball?"

"Yes." Dexter's expression was confused. "You really don't know about the bases?"

"No. Should I?"

"What the heck were you doing in middle school?"

"I skipped middle school."

"Oh…Okay, here's what the bases are."

Edd explained quickly and efficiently, betraying his scientific nature. Deter looked thoughtful when he was done.

"Sounds straightforward enough."

"And yet genius boy didn't know about it."

"Oh shut it, Double D!" Dexter said playfully. He paused. "What was middle school like?"

"You want the long answer or the short answer?" Edd asked.

"Short first. Then long."

"Hell."

Dexter blinked. "What?"

"Middle school was hell."

"Oh…Why?"

"The cul-de-sac kids were nice after the must-not-be-talked-about event, which led to the incident with Eddy's brother, long story, but the other kids were not. I was the genius, the boy who knew everything. The bullies wanted me to do their homework. If it wasn't for Ed and Eddy, I'm sure I would have been black and blue all over. When I hit freshman year, I could stand it no longer. I aced out of everything. Everything, even gym. That's how badly I wanted to be away from the bullies, the jocks, save Kevin, the preps, save Nazz, and so on. It was awful. I was actually enrolled in college courses when this…this…fiasco happened."

"I do not need schooling, but I need a degree. I tested out of all the required courses I was supposed to. I have an Associates, and was working on my Bachelor's in mechanical engineering when this mess started. I planned on getting a Doctorate. I fear I will never get my degree."

"In this war, you don't need one. You're a genius, Dex. You're brilliant. We love you for it. The world will never be the same after this. Ever."

"You always call me a genius. _I_ always call me a genius. But I have heard you call yourself a genius only once. And that was three minutes ago. You _are_ a genius, Double D. I hope you know that."

"I do," Edd admitted. "But…I don't think it makes me special. Everybody's special, Dexter. Everybody. Look at your sister. At first she had her naivety, which kept her safe. But you saw the way she was kicking Fuse's ass. She still did it in her own way, but she did it. Look at Sector V. None of them are the same. Does that make them wrong?"

"Not at all!" Dexter exclaimed. "Numbuh One is a brilliant leader. Numbuh Two has inventing skills that are really comparable to yours; both of you can use everyday objects to make incredible things. Numbuh Three has a good heart, and she's really good with animals, which is more useful than I could have imagined. Numbuh Four is a fighter, and a fierce one, with no fear on the battlefield. Numbuh Five…um, well, she is Numbuh Five. She kicks ass, as you said about my sister. And she's very cool while doing it!"

Edd laughed. "Exactly my point!"

"Boys!"

They both jumped, looking up in surprise. The Professor stood in the doorway to the room.

"I did not do it!" Dexter gasped.

"Oh, yes, you did."

Dexter was about to have a panic attack when Edd spoke over their link.

_"Before you confess to making out with his daughter, you_ might _want to ask him what exactly you did."_

Dexter calmed slightly. _"Good point."_ Out loud he said, "So what exactly did I do?"

The Professor approached and narrowed his eyes in that fatherly sort of way. "…What exactly do you _think_ you did? You sounded awfully guilty, Dexter."

"I…Buttercup and I got into an argument. I was just about to slap her, but she beat me to it. Before you get all upset, we have already apologized to each other." The lie slipped out so easily. But, Dexter argued with himself, it would have been better to just tell him the truth. But the lie was there, so he couldn't take it back.

"Let me see your face," the Professor said, reaching out and taking another step closer.

"It is a bit swollen. She hit me pretty hard. But I promise you it is nothing. I am sure she did not break anything. Now…what did we do?"

"You're keeping your voices down, but your laughter is rather loud. I suggest you go to bed. Though," he added with a smile. "I am glad to see you've made up. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor," Edd said, stretching then laying down in the Fusion Matter.

"Yes, goodnight," Dexter sighed, easing down himself. Once they got used to the burn, he spoke to Double D.

_"You said it was your idea. What did you mean?"_

_"All three girls came into the inventing room to comfort me. Once I'd calmed down a little, I suggested that Blossom, Bubbles, and I play a silly little game that I knew Buttercup wouldn't be interested in. She wasn't, so I convinced her to go scream some sense into you…Though I think the kissing worked just as well."_

_"You sly dog,"_ Dexter laughed.

_"Thank you. I do try."_ There was a pause. _"Which base did you get to?"_

_"Um…I got tagged out in between first and second. She really did slap me."_

Edd actually choked on Fusion Matter and sat up to cough it out of his lungs. Dexter popped up to check on him, face acutely red.

"What do you mean you got tagged out?!" Edd gasped in a whisper.

"She slapped me."

"No, no, what were you trying to do?"

"I…Well…" Dexter's face was so red that, coupled with the green Fusion Matter sticking to the rims of his glasses, he looked like a Christmas ornament.

"Come on." Edd poked him. "Tell me."

"No. I'm tired. Let's get to bed."

Double D reluctantly conceded. That night, they both fell asleep thinking of their girls. The next morning was awkward. They both now knew what it was like to kiss each other's girlfriend. That…was a problem. Damn you, dream sharing.


	10. Kisses

"What do you think you're doing?!" Professor Utonium shouted.

Dexter and Buttercup leapt apart, blushing fiercely. The redhead had never seen the Professor so enraged.

"Professor!" Buttercup yelped. "We were just…just kissing…"

"I could see that! But what gives you two the right?!"

"We…we're dating."

The Professor turned his heated gaze to Dexter. "Oh really? And how long have you been doing that?"

"Three weeks," his daughter replied.

The Professor stormed up and snagged Dexter's arm, jerking him to his feet. Dexter's face was exceedingly hot, and he was looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

"Look me in the eye and tell me why you conveniently never mentioned that you were dating my daughter!" the Professor ordered.

"Let go of me!" Dexter squeaked.

"No! Do as I say!" Utonium said, shaking him hard.

Fear was making Dexter's gut clench so bad that it hurt. He began to cry and wrenched himself away from the man he looked up to, running away. He hid in the bunk room, on the furthest bunk from the door, curled up under the blankets. He felt raw and broken. All he wanted was a girlfriend. Was that too much to ask? Apparently.

After two hours of alternating between brooding and crying, he felt a person settle at his feet. He curled up tighter. A hand pressed on his foot, but still he didn't move.

"Dexter, I'm sorry for scaring you like that," Professor Utonium said after five minutes.

"I just want to be happy, Professor. To make _her_ happy. Do you think I do not love your daughter?"

"I think you do. You're not the kind of person to date just for the hell of it," the Professor said honestly.

"Then why must you yell at me? I did nothing wrong."

"You were making out with my daughter. And your hands were wandering."

"I…You are right. I cannot seem to control my hands when we kiss. They just…want to explore, and find skin to pet and stroke and—"

"Dexter! I do _not_ want to her this!" the Professor gasped.

Dexter chuckled, peeking out from under the blanket to hesitantly smile at his father figure. "I am sorry, Professor. Forgive me. I forgot who I was talking to. I am truly sorry."

"You are forgiven. Just…remember in the future. I do not want to hear about skin or kissing or touching anywhere that isn't appropriate."

"Yes, Professor." There was a pause. "So you don't mind us dating? I would like your blessing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dexter lowered his head. "I thought you would yell at me. I was afraid you would lock me out of your computer, your lab, your _life,_ if I told you. For the past two hours, I thought I was right. But now, maybe…no?"

"No. I just needed time to cool down. I guess I can see you being scared. I _am_ protective of my girls. But they _are_ getting older, and Buttercup could have chosen worse. So…sure. You have my blessing."

"Thanks. Double D has had a couple of helpful conversations with me."

"What did he…Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Very true, Professor." He paused. "I did not know there were bases until he explained it."

The Professor laughed heartily. "Really? What were you doing in middle school, sleeping?"

"I skipped all of middle school, two grades in elementary school, and three years of high school. I only took my senior year to make my parents happy."

"I was smart, but I had friends that I wanted to spend time with. That's why I stayed."

"Yes. That is why Double D stayed through middle school. He tested out of high school, and, like me, was enrolled in college courses when Fuse invaded." Dexter shook his head. "It seems like forever ago that we were as normal as we could be, just learning and enjoying life. Now we are monstrous freaks that can control Fusion Matter. I do not know why your daughter wants me."

"You're a smart, sensitive boy."

"And she is a tomboy who seems callous as they come. But…she is amazing. I think she is afraid of being weak or needy. She rarely kisses me until I kiss her…Sorry, just had to say that."

"Buttercup is one tough little girl, Dexter. She is fierce and brave and loyal, but she's got a need to be powerful and, well, tough. One way you will know when you win her love is that she will be what she considers 'weak' in front of you. She will cry and be vulnerable. When this happens, love her. Do not break my daughter's heart, Dexter. Please."

"I believe she has come close. I cannot really help it, and you are not going to like hearing this, but I do have trouble with my hands, as I mentioned. I have…" Dexter paused, weighing his words. "Let us say that I have been slapped a few times for touching what I should not. I am sorry, Professor," he added when the man looked irritated.

There was a long, heavy sigh. "I would get onto you, but I have had a couple girlfriends in my lifetime, most of them before the girls. I remember wandering hands and how I could barely think. I just wanted more. But that's not how girls work. They need time, they need breathing space, and they need kindness and understanding. Now can we be done talking about this? I don't want to think of Buttercup losing her innocence."

"Yes, yes, of course. But Professor? I do not even know if I am fertile still, so I'm not sure about grandchildren. The Fusion Matter…"

"Oh. Well, we can easily find that out. I will need a sample though…"

Dexter blushed. "Ah…I shall get that to you in a day or two. And Double D wants to know as well."

"Very well. Just do the usual job at labeling that you do, and we should have no troubles. Now, let's go eat lunch."

"Yes, sir!" Dexter said happily.

The Professor snagged him before they entered the kitchen. "And please involve my daughter in your specimen as little as possible."

"I, er, cannot promise…imagining…but, we are certainly not there in our relationship. I have not even hit second. Sorry!" Dexter exclaimed, holding up his hands and cringing back.

The Professor looked like he was seriously considering shooting him. He shook his head and they walked into the kitchen. Double D was there making waffles and bacon and eggs. Glasses of orange juice were set around the table, and Buttercup was pouring the milk into taller glasses. Dexter smiled and adjusted his glasses, but to be safe, he walked over and sat at his place at the table. He sipped his orange juice as he watched the food be plated.

"You know, Double D, you should be a chef. Beautiful presentation."

Edd blushed. "Well, I have studied the culinary arts in my off time," he admitted as he, Blossom, and Buttercup set the plates out.

"Well, let us eat!" Dexter said when there was still silence for a minute.

They dug in happily, all except Buttercup, who just picked at her food. She kept glancing up at Dexter, who would blink back at her, then she glanced at the Professor, who was happily conversing with Edd. Buttercup finally could stand it no longer. She slammed her hands on the table and stood, looking pleadingly at the man she knew as her father.

"Don't be mad at Dexter, Daddy! Please!"

The Professor stared at her. "I'm not."

"But you grabbed him and shook him and—"

"Buttercup, we have talked it through. There is nothing for you to fear. We are not at odds with each other," Dexter said calmly.

Buttercup studied their faces then sank back into her chair in relief. "Okay…Sorry. I just…don't want you to be mad at each other."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom demanded.

"Nunya business," Buttercup said, sticking out her tongue.

Bubbles blinked and her sweet voice caught their attention. "She's dating Dexter."

" _Buttercup_ is _dating_ a _boy?!"_ Blossom boomed then fell out of her chair laughing.

Buttercup blushed and kicked her chair back as she stood and planted her hands on the table to glare at her sister. "What am I supposed to do? Date a _girl?!_ Oh, _hell_ no!"

"Blossom! Stop laughing this instant!" the Professor barked, rising to his own feet. "Buttercup, you watch your mouth or you will be tasting soap again! And Bubbles!" Bubbles looked up at him with scared eyes. He sighed and reached over to kiss her head. "That was Buttercup's business, dear. You should have let her tell it when she was ready."

"I'm sorry," Bubbles said, looking away. "I just wanted to tell them congratulations. I think it's sweet."

_"Sweet as cinnamon sugar,"_ Edd snickered; Dexter's infatuation with Buttercup was so great that every single make out session was played through their dreams the night after they'd happened.

_"And your girl tastes like blue raspberry bubblegum,"_ Dexter replied, eyes shining behind his glasses.

Both boys had two options. They could beat the shit out of each other every time the other mentioned the dreams they couldn't control, or they could relax, laugh about it, and never, _ever_ tell their girls that they knew all that stuff about them. They'd opted for the latter after they'd nearly destroyed the Professor's computer.

They finished their food and left the Professor and his girls at the table, walking in to the room.

"Planning on anything today?" Edd asked.

"I wish we could go fight," Dexter growled. "Fuse is closing his grip again. Genius Grove is infected again, and Steam Alley is getting close."

"But the others are afraid close proximity to Falsies and Fuse is dangerous for us," Edd replied.

"But we were just fine, Double D. Even Buttercup gets to go out and kick some serious—"

"Dexter I have a question," the Professor said, walking in.

"…butt," Dexter finished swiftly then turned. "Yes, Professor?"

"Have you seen Computress? I would like to be ready for the specimens you need to provide."

Edd looked blankly at Dexter. _"Specimens?"_

_"Semen. Fertility test,"_ Dexter said with a nod then spoke to the Professor out loud. "I believe I know where she might be, if you will permit us to go outside the lab."

Professor Utonium blinked at them. "Um…You're welcome to leave here any time. Any time at all."

"Really?" Edd asked.

"I don't care. I actually wondered why you didn't go out and fight with the others. They don't really fear you anymore."

"Yes, but they fear what close proximity to Fuse's minions will do. Nothing, as far as we've seen," Edd said with a shrug.

"Then go on. Have fun. And hopefully, you really do bring back Computress. She's been gone for over a week."

Edd and Dexter ran for the Fusion Matter. Buttercup slowly approached and watched as they used the green goo to make their usual attires. They created a large mirror and turned this way and that as they assessed their state of dress. They finally looked at each other and nodded.

"We look fine, Double D. Let us go. I am rather eager to see what Computress is doing."

"You think she's you-know-where?" Edd asked in amusement, breaking the mirror down to Fusion Matter and putting it back in the tank.

"Exactly!" Dexter laughed.

"Where?" Buttercup asked. They simply smiled at her, so she shrugged and left.

"The girls are just as clueless as the Professor," Edd said with a shake of his head once they were sure she was gone.

"What do you think the Professor would do if he knew that my love had a crush on him?" Dexter chuckled.

"Maybe they'd hook up?" Edd suggested. "I mean, Utonium doesn't seem to be interested in organic females."

"Who knows. The way Computress is with her secrets, we might never find out," Dexter replied with a shrug. "Now let us go."

They hurried out the door and zipped along Fusion Matter lines until they reached the Professor's house. They unlocked the door and went in, searching every room. She was exactly where they thought she'd be. Snuggled into the Professor's sheets.

"Oh, my love!" Dexter sang, and she jumped violently as she scrambled off the bed. "In the bed of another man, are you?"

"Dexter! I was simply…scanning for…for…" She lowered her head, embarrassed that she was caught.

Dexter chuckled and approached her to embrace her. He kissed her cheek. "My love, my love, why do you torture yourself? Reveal your feelings so you know where he stands. He might want you, too."

"But Dexter, he might not. He might think I am not worthy of his affections," Computress argued in a soft voice. She paused. "You call me 'my love' all the time. Would you not mind me dating the Professor?"

"You will always be my first love, and I will never stop calling you that, dating or no," Dexter said firmly. "But I greatly desire you to be happy. Go for it, dearest love. Tell him of your feelings. Maybe sneak a kiss like I did with Buttercup."

"You did not 'sneak a kiss,' Dex," Edd snickered. "You stole one."

"Same difference," Dexter said dismissively.

"No, it's not."

"Whatever. Now, Computress, you have some new bios to complete. The Professor wishes for you to come back with us."

"What new bios, Dexter?"

"Fertility. We are going to get a sample to the Professor soon and he will need your expertise and computer mind to figure out quickly if we can have children."

"I assume it is a semen sample?" she asked as they left and locked up the house.

"Of course."

"Are you going to use Buttercup?"

Dexter blushed fiercely and muttered something before looking up as they started walking, or in Computress' case, floating, back to the lab. "The Professor has asked me to keep her out of it as much as possible. I could not promise to keep her _completely_ out of it, but…Well, I have not even hit second base yet."

"Ah. Well, I do believe you both will enjoy that once you do. Especially her."

"Damn it! Even Computress knows what the stupid bases are!" Dexter growled.

"You did not?" Computress asked, sounding amused.

"No!" Dexter muttered. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I did not have the chance. Before Buttercup, you were not interested in girls. Who explained them to you?"

"I did," Double D said with a smile. "I tease him about it, but I understand why he didn't know. He skipped middle school. That's where most people learn about it."

"That is the appropriate age," Computress replied. She paused. "Do you really think I should tell the Professor about my feelings?"

"Metal you may be made of, my love, but it is a malleable, warm, living metal, unlike any other metal on the planet," Dexter said. "I believe the Professor will understand, and maybe even enjoy that."

She looked hesitant. "Very well. I ask that you go to bed early tonight that I might speak with him alone."

"Of course," Edd said solemnly, while Dexter nodded.

Edd paused and looked at some Fusion Matter. "Dex, do you think we can take people with us?"

"What?" Dexter asked as he and Computress stopped to look at him.

"Along the Fusion Matter. When we do that speedy thing."

"Oh. I am not sure. Would my love be willing to try it?" the redhead asked.

"You are understanding of my love for the Professor. I will try it for you. But if it burns, I ask that we stop."

"Of course, my love. Of course," Dexter said, holding out his hand. She took it and he led her over to a line of Fusion Matter. "Ready?"

"Yes."

He and Edd reached out and lightly touched the green goop. Suddenly they were sucked in and dashing along the lines to the lab. Computress didn't complain, so they didn't stop. They popped out right in front of the lab. Computress shivered and shook her head.

"Oh! Did it hurt?" Dexter asked frantically, taking both her hands in his.

"It was an interesting sensation. If I were human, I might have lost my stomach all over you when we came out."

"Good to know," Edd said with a nod at Dexter.

"Very. Now, come along. The Professor is waiting for you," the red haired genius said as they entered the lab.

The Professor turned from where he was as they entered the lab. He smiled.

"There you are, my dear." Computress felt a flutter of desire. "Come here and help me, would you?"

"Of course, Professor."

Computress was acutely nervous when she began working with the Professor that day. By the time the Powerpuff girls and Dexter and Edd went to bed, she was working double time on keeping her electro-pulse under control. When they had been silent for an hour, and the Professor was about to shut the computer down, which provided the only light in the room, she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned.

"I…Professor, I have something to tell you," Computress said shyly.

"What's that, my dear?" he asked with a smile.

"It…I just…I have known you a while, and…and I have…I mean, I like…My feelings…"

The Professor studied her as she stammered and stuttered, which was quite different from the cool, collected Computress he knew.

"Computress, why didn't you tell me you liked me before?" he finally asked.

She swallowed, a reflex Dexter had bestowed up her that was basically useless, but it made her more human. She had a couple other features like that, too. Like the fact that her cheeks were currently a darker blue than the rest of her face.

"How did you…?"

"I overheard Dexter telling Edd earlier today. Don't be mad at them though. They didn't know I was listening."

Computress looked down at the light that emanated from her ankles. She was so embarrassed. Tears were another feature Dexter had added so that he could know when he needed to stop inventing and talk to her. They were currently winding down her cheeks. The Professor was surprised. He pulled her close and stroked her cheek, catching a tear.

"Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with infinite gentleness.

"You do not like me back," she whispered.

"I never said that."

Her electro-pulse stopped. "I…Are you saying…?"

He pressed two fingers against her lips and ever-so-softly kissed where her jaw connected with the rest of her head. She shivered as he peppered kisses slowly down her cheek. Pausing for a few seconds when he reached her lips, he removed his fingers.

"Just so you know, I haven't dated since Sedusa tricked me. I felt so guilty about what happened to my girls that I…I…" He trailed off, and Computress saw a blush.

"I do not mind, Professor," she said softly. "We can work through this together. I have never dated at all."

"Then I guess I have the advantage," he said huskily before capturing her lips.

Electricity snapped across Computress' frame and she gasped, clutching at him. _Now_ she understood why Dexter seemed so addicted to kissing! The electricity reached the Professor and _he_ gasped and drew back.

Computress was embarrassed and alarmed. "I am sorry, Professor. I shall have Dexter look at that in the morning and fix—"

The Professor kissed her again and more electricity snapped. Computress suddenly smelled pheromones. He was…enjoying the electricity? She pulled back.

"It does not hurt?"

Professor Utonium shook his head. "It feels very…nice."

"Just nice?" That question was innocent. She really wanted to know, no subtle slyness, no implications. The Professor smiled at her, understanding in his eyes.

"More than good. Very…pleasurable, actually," he said shyly.

Computress giggled but turned embarrassed again quickly. "I am sorry."

"Sorry?" the Professor asked incredulously. "You're sorry? Why?"

"It is not something a human would do," she muttered, looking away.

"If I wanted a human woman, I could have had a thousand human women by now. They are really attracted to me."

Jealousy sparked in her eyes and she jerked back and turned away, crossing her arms. "And you like the attention."

"Not really," he said with a shrug, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. Usually they just want my money or, more rarely, sex."

Computress turned to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Honest?"

The Professor nodded, turning her to face him again. "I like you a lot. I never really thought about it before, but I do. I can't imagine spending my days without you."

Computress stared into his beautiful grey eyes then looked down to his feet. "You do realize that I am Dexter's computer, right Professor? He said he will never stop calling me his love, and he does expect me to work with him daily."

"I realize that," the Professor said. "I can't and don't blame him for that. He created you, and I expect you to be loyal to your maker. But maybe there's some loyalty in there for me, too?"

She blushed again as he grabbed her hips and drew her close. She couldn't hide her shiver, and he chuckled.

"Wow. You really do like me."

Embarrassment again. She played with her hands until he grabbed them.

"Please don't be embarrassed around me, Computress. I like you. I now know you like me. I know you're not human. I don't expect you to be human. I expect you to be Computress. Understand?"

The machine was very pleased, but couldn't help a shy smile. "It is not easy to control embarrassment even when you are human. My emotional programming is one of the most complex elements about me. Dexter made sure I could feel every emotion conceivable." The Professor suddenly looked hesitant. She grew worried. "Do you not want me now?"

"It's not that. It's just…I once asked Dexter to see your schematics and he refused to show me."

"He would refuse," Computress said matter-of-factly. "He calls me, with my personality and physical body, his greatest achievement. He is very, very, very secretive about my blueprints, or schematics, as you called them."

"If I date you, do you think he might show them to me? I mean, not that I would be dating you _just_ for that. It's just…I am…Oh, dear," he muttered; she again could see a red tinge to his cheeks.

"I understand completely, Professor," she said, hesitantly pressing against him. "I was, in fact, created by a scientist, and Dexter is quite the scientist, as you yourself are. Even that Edd boy is a scientist, among other things. I understand scientists better than I understand, say, your girls. Dexter has had my basic program for a long time, and in fact coded my program when he was seven years old. He has built upon my personality until, as I mentioned, it is so complex that I could pass for a human. So I have been around him for nine years. Nine long, wonderful years. So I understand your desire to possess my schematics. And I think it is right that you should. Not now. Not until we determine our relationship is going to work. But when that happens, yes. I believe you should have my schematics. I shall talk to Dexter about it tomorrow. I expect him to be obstinate."

The Professor drew her close, nuzzling her nose with his own. "Mm, you're so understanding. I like that."

"How much do you like it?" This time, Computress' voice was mostly shy, but there was a hint of mischief in it as well. She was baiting him, and he smiled.

"This much," he crooned and captured her lips again. She pressed back, enjoying finally getting close to the man of her dreams. When he suckled on her bottom lip, she began sinking to the floor. He laughed against her.

"Enjoy that?"

She shivered again and nodded. "Yes," she said faintly. "Again?"

He happily complied, sucking and kissing until she hit the floor. Programming automatically kicked in and her hovering mechanism transformed into feet and her legs split into working appendages as she loosened up at the knees and hips. She was so surprised that she crumpled to the floor, gasping in shock. The Professor stared at her for a few moments before kneeling down and pulling her close. He stroked her darkly tinted cheeks and stared at her legs.

"I didn't know you could do that."

She turned away, humiliation prompting tears. He was surprised and reached to comfort her, but she stood and ran out of the room, leaving him alone. He was stunned. What had just happened? He hurried out and searched for her but couldn't find her, so, with his metaphorical tail between his legs, he turned the computer off and slunk to his room, feeling confused and rejected.


	11. Freaks

"Computress! Whatever are you doing with your walking program on?" Dexter exclaimed when he got out of the Fusion Matter the next morning, Edd behind him.

"She has a walking program?" Double D asked curiously as he straightened his hat.

"Yes, she does," the redhead replied, pulling off his glasses and sucking off the stuck-on Fusion Matter. "I installed it just in case her hovering mechanism broke. As soon as her anti-gravity generator touches the ground, her walking program starts up. So, why exactly are you walking?"

"Just turn it off, Dexter!" she said, her bottom lip trembling and tears in her eyes.

Alarm bells exploded in Dexter's head. "What happened?" he asked gently, wrapping her up in an embrace. She shuddered and sank to the ground, curling her legs underneath her. He followed her, stroking her wet cheek.

"Talk to me, my love. What happened?"

She shook her head and to her mortification, she heard a voice she honestly never wanted to hear again.

"Computress? Are you alright? I mean, you ran off and I couldn't find you, so I…I went to bed." The Professor looked unsure as he stood in the doorway.

Dexter blinked then death was promised in his eyes. "Did he hurt you, Computress?" he asked icily; he might look up to the man, but _nobody_ was allowed to hurt Computress.

She blinked at him and shook her head. "No…I am just…we were kissing…and my legs…"

She sobbed, hiding her face. Realization dawned on the three males. She was embarrassed, no, humiliated about a program she couldn't control. Hesitantly, Professor Utonium knelt down on the other side of the computer and pulled her out of Dexter's arms. Dexter allowed it, but watched him like a hawk. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, and she buried her face in his neck, shaking and crying.

"It's okay, Computress. It's okay. It just surprised me. I didn't even know your legs could do that. I'm not mad or put off or anything. I just…I was surprised. I think you look nice like this."

She pulled back and wiped her tears; more fell, rendering the action useless. "Really?"

"Yes. I like your other form, too, but you always seem so stiff from the waist down."

"I…I cannot help it…" she whimpered.

"I know!" he exclaimed, trying not to get run through by a Fusion blade or something; Dexter was analyzing his every move, his every word. "I know, my dear, but maybe when you're around here, you could…walk?"

"I do not care either way, if you do not," she said. "Though I think if I leave the lab, I shall hover. Dexter has to remind me how to change forms again, but then I will go back to walking. If that is okay?"

"Of course," the Professor said, kissing her cheek, which was still wet. He automatically licked his lips to get the substance off. He blinked. "Are these real tears?" he asked the redhead.

"As close to the real thing as I could get," Dexter replied.

"They taste real. There's nothing that will kill me in them, right?"

"No. Same things that are in human tears. Nothing else."

Computress looked shyly up at the Professor, who kissed her cheek again before wiping them clean on his coat. She snuggled close, feeling exhausted. She hadn't recharged in a week and a half; two weeks was usually her limit.

Dexter reached over and opened a panel on her shoulder. He frowned.

"You need rest, my love. You need your fluids cycled," he said; she blushed at the mention of her necessary cycling.

"If you don't mind, I'll get her settled," Professor Utonium said, helping her to stand.

Dexter stood fluidly. "Well…I _have_ showed you how to connect everything…Very well. Just be careful. I do not want to have to replace anything."

"Of course," the Professor said, sounding offended.

He led her away to the recharge station that was in a private section of the lab that Dexter had created specifically for the room and for Computress. She felt embarrassed as he opened the pod.

"You do not have to do this. Dexter would be more than happy to. Or I could do it. I have done it by myself before."

The Professor turned to look at her, and his expression became stern as he noted that she was blushing again. "What did I say about not being embarrassed last night? I told you that I know you're not human. Just as a human needs sleep and to go the restroom, you need recharge and your fluids cycled. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now, come here. I'll hook you up."

That little speech didn't help, but she settled in the pod and waited for him to open her up. His hands were like Dexter's, calm and gentle, though maybe a bit hesitant. She actually had to remind him where to put two different cables. He finished and rotated the platform to face the front.

"There. Not too bad considering he showed me that two years ago."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, dear one," he cooed. "Don't be embarrassed. I love every bit of you." He balanced himself then leaned down to gently kiss her lips.

"Wow. Molesting my computer in front of me?" said an amused voice.

The Professor jumped badly and slammed his head on the door to the pod. He yelped, stumbled back, and hit the ground hard. His cheeks were flaming as he stared at Dexter and Edd, who were both practically rolling on the floor in their mirth.

"Don't _do_ that!" he growled.

"Do you need something Dexter?" Computress asked calmly; to the Professor's confusion, she didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"Just checking to make sure you are hooked up right. And before you get offended, Professor, it has been a long time since I showed you."

"I think I got it right. I almost put a couple cables in the wrong spots, but Computress corrected me."

"Computress, you are hooked up correctly?"

"Yes, Dexter. Every cable is in the right place and is secure," Computress said drowsily.

"Good. Now, recharge and recycle, and do not rush it. You have plenty of time to get used to your new relationship."

"Yes, Dexter."

With that, she fell into recharge mode. The Professor watched her serene face and smiled as he stood.

"She really is beautiful."

"She is," Dexter agreed. He paused. "Do not break my computer's heart, Professor."

Those words, said to Dexter the day before, struck a deep chord. He smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Though…fights are probably inevitable."

"Indeed."

"Of course they are. And all three of us have girlfriends that could take our heads off if we make them mad," Edd said with a snicker.

The other two thought about that for a few seconds.

"Yes, well, let's leave her to recharge," the Professor said as he lightly shut the pod.

They walked into the lab and Professor Utonium turned to them.

"Why don't you two go get the samples I need to check your fertility?"

"Sure," Dexter said.

They happily grabbed the containers then walked back to the bunks. They shut and locked the door and saw the problem at the same moment.

"Ah…well, this is awkward," Edd said, blushing.

They stared at each other. Dexter finally sighed.

"Let us just get this over with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how's the work on the next Defuser going?" Double D asked casually, his arm around Marie.

"Huh?" Dexter adjusted his glasses as Ed and Eddy came into the room, glancing at Buttercup. "Oh, it is going well. I am afraid that I am missing a part, and Mandark has it. I need it so I can disassemble it and make more."

"Ugh, nerd talk."

"Hey," Buttercup said, sitting up and smirking at Dexter. "I like your shirt, Marie. Where'd ya get it?"

"Oh, some old thrift store," Marie said, lounging back. "Killer skirt you've got there yourself. I wish I had something in that shade."

"Oh, this? It was specially tailored. The whole outfit was. The Professor splurges on our clothes."

"Ugh, girl talk is worse than nerd talk," Eddy grumbled.

"If you are going to do nothing but complain, Eddy, why did you even come here?" Edd asked calmly as the two girls glared at him.

"'Cause Numbuh Two wants to talk with you. Now."

"Talk with us?" Buttercup asked. "Why?"

"Not you, and not Marie. He wants to talk to Dexter and Double D. Now."

"But—" the two geniuses began.

"What about now don't you get?"

Ten minutes later, they were gathered in a crowded room full of heroes. They looked around before they were called up to the front.

"What do you want?" Dexter asked, adjusting his glasses, a nervous habit.

"No need to be rude," Numbuh Two said, sounding offended.

"I am sorry if it seems that way," Dexter placated. "But we were called here rather suddenly. I am confused. You and your companions do not want us out of Professor Utonium's lab. Why call us here now?"

"Because we need at least one of you for a mission," Numbuh Five said sternly. "You can go all freaky green still, right?"

Edd and Dexter glanced at each other then turned Fusion. There was a collective gasp.

"And you can touch this stuff, right?" Numbuh Two asked, dumping a small bucketful of Fusion Matter on the platform they stood on.

The two Fusions knelt down and scooped up all the Fusion Matter, holding it out in front of them. This time murmurs ran through the room.

"And, if we're not mistaken," Numbuh Five said. "You can turn that nasty stuff into weapons and shields and pretty much anything, right?"

Dexter was suddenly wielding a sword while Double D's hands pushed outward, and a bubble appeared around him. There was light applause.

"Good. Now we need you to turn us into whatever you are."

Dexter's sword clattered to the floor and Edd's shield popped with a _bang_. Their Fusion selves melted away to reveal gaping mouths.

"No way in the fiery depths of hell!" Dexter finally sputtered.

"Never, ever in a billion years!" Edd gasped.

"Why not?" Numbuh Two said, looking taken aback by their reactions.

"The only process there is to make you into us is agonizing and takes a month!" Edd growled.

"At best. They might not even take it as well as we did," Dexter replied sternly. "I would never subject another living being with what we went through."

"I completely concur, Dexter," Edd said and they turned back to Numbuhs Two and Five.

"No," came the simultaneous reply.

"But that's not—" Numbuh Two started.

"That is our final answer!" Dexter snapped.

"Then go back to the Professor's lab and stay there," Numbuh One growled.

"You do not even trust us to control ourselves! You saw how we fought on that blasted ship!" Dexter growled back. "We control our powers well, and being around other Fusions does not turn us into Falsies!"

They were being stared at, so Edd grabbed Dexter. "Let's just go, Dex."

"Double D!" Marie gasped, grabbing his hand as they got to a small creek of Fusion Matter. The other heroes were pooling out of the building staring at them.

"What?" he spat, spinning around. Marie was alarmed to see that both of the Fusions had tears in their eyes.

"I…They don't mean…I mean…I'm sorry. Both of you."

"Dexter?" Buttercup asked, landing lightly beside him.

"Just leave us alone! Because that is what we deserve to be, right?!" he bellowed at the heroes, most of whom looked away.

"Aw, stop being such big babies. It ain't like we're freaks," Eddy snapped then laughed. "But you are."

Dexter gaped at him, but Double D was not so still. Even with his years of past knowledge on Eddy's callousness, that comment was too much for him. He stalked up to Eddy, death promised in his eyes.

"Eddy, I think you had better stop," Ed whispered as the others backed up.

"Aw, come off it, Ed," Eddy snorted.

"Listen to me, Eddy," Ed begged.

"Ed, it's Sockhead. What is he gonna do? Zap me with Fusion Matter?"

"No. I'm going to punch you in the face," Edd growled.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Call us freaks again. I dare you."

"Hey, I just call 'em as I see 'em…freak."

Eddy hadn't meant it either time, and somewhere in his mind, Double D knew that. But he was stressed by this meeting, and he was hurt by the others' behavior. So with a loud _crack_ , he sent Eddy sprawling backward. For good measure, he sent another blow into his nose, getting delight by the blood that rushed out. He stood there, glaring at the twice bleeding Eddy as Dexter came up behind him to prevent him from hitting him again.

"If you, _any of you_ , ever calls us freaks again, we _will_ zap you with Fusion Matter. And it burns like hell," Dexter said coldly. "Now, let us go Double D. Back to our damned prison."

With that, they stepped onto the green matter and there were gasps of surprise as they seemed to just vanish.

"How did they do that?" Numbuh Two asked.

"How did who do what?" Numbuh Three asked, walking up with Dee Dee.

"They touched the Fusion Matter and disappeared," Numbuh One said, walking over to poke the stuff. He hissed as it burned him.

"No, they didn't," Dee Dee said with a laugh. "They melted their bodies into Fusion Matter and are moving along the channels to get back to the Professor's lab. It's a really, really fast way to travel. We're not too far from the lab. They're probably already there."

"I have to get there," Marie said, "and so do you!"

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way over there! Come on! You, too, Buttercup!"

Edd and Dexter were shaking as they came down the stairs, their tears falling freely now. They were so cruel.

"P-Professor? Please tell me you are h-here!" Dexter shouted. There was no response.

"I need a drink," Edd muttered.

"Well…nobody is here…" Dexter muttered.

He walked over to a wall and typed in a code. The wall spun around to reveal a shelf of wine.

"Any particular kind?" Dexter asked, scanning the choices.

"Um…acidic?"

"Mm, tart sounds good right now," the redhead purred, selecting a wine. "Hm, how about a 1987 Pinot Grigio?"

"Ooh, I've heard that's pretty good," Edd said, licking his lips.

Dexter grabbed two glasses and returned the shelf to its hiding place. They poured the white wine evenly into their glasses then toasted. Dexter watched in surprise as Edd kicked back the whole glass in ten seconds.

"You were not kidding. You did need a drink."

"I just…I promised Marie I wouldn't ever get drunk, but…" Edd trailed off and began crying again.

"You want to now."

"Yes. It would make me feel better."

"Come now, no getting drunk. Just a pleasant buzz, yes?"

"You seem to know what you're talking about. Have you had wine before?"

"Do not tell my parents this, but when the Professor and I have had a stressful day, he lets me have a glass or two. That is all it takes for me to get a buzz."

"I won't tell your parents if you don't tell mine."

"Deal."

They each had only two glasses, which helped them to relax. They sighed in happiness.

"That is much better," Dexter said as he corked the bottle and put it back, and the glasses after he'd washed them.

"Mm, I like that wine. Good year," Edd sighed.

Just as the wall settled back into place, they heard frantic voices.

"And then that stupid idiot called them freaks!" Buttercup boomed.

The two boys raced over and dove into the Fusion Matter, pretending to be asleep; it was better than being caught near the wine. There was the sound of muffled voices as the others called for them. Suddenly, there was a loud tap on the glass. Dexter and Edd sat up and looked blankly at Dee Dee, Buttercup, and Marie. Behind them was the Professor.

"Are you okay, wildcat?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, Dex, you two got out of there real fast," Buttercup said hesitantly.

"We just need sleep, kitten," Edd murmured, keeping his mouth angled away from Marie; she knew the scent of alcohol better than anybody he knew.

"Okay, well, you get some rest," Marie said softly. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

She went in for a kiss, but he kept his head down. Boy, he is upset, she thought as she lightly pulled his hat up to kiss his scars.

"I love you."

"And I love you, Marie. I really do."

Buttercup floated up and kissed Dexter gently. "Night, Dex."

"Goodnight, Buttercup."

They sank back into the goo. They really were nearly asleep when there was a rather insistent tapping on the glass. They came up and froze. The Professor was holding the nearly empty bottle of wine that they had been drinking from. They blushed, looking away.

"I told you to never drink from my stock unless I was here, Dexter," the man said seriously.

"I…I know, sir, but…we needed a drink after all they said to us. And Edd was particularly upset. And…and…we are sorry." They lowered their heads.

The Professor set the bottle down on the stairs that led up to the bath. "I understand that you were stressed, but both of you are severely underage. I cannot allow you to get drunk."

"I promised Marie that I would never get drunk. Not if I could help it," Edd said softly.

"And we both only had two glasses. I do not like the thought of losing all of my inhibitions, and I am sure Double D is the same," the redhead added; Double D nodded.

"Still…the next time, wait until I'm around. Alright?"

"Yes, sir," Dexter said complacently.

"Of course, Professor," Edd said.

"Now. I'm going to have the rest of this wine and go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor," they both chorused.

The lights were soon out. The two boys settled in and fell into a deep sleep. Their dreams were harsh and full of yelling, booing heroes. It hurt.


	12. Schematics

Computress happily disconnected herself from the recharge station. She felt refreshed. She tripped getting out, surprised that she wasn't floating, before she remembered the Professor's preference. Smiling at the thought of the man she loved, she walked briskly out and decided to go to his room to greet him. She hummed a soft song that Dexter liked when he was giddy. As soon as the door opened, Computress realized she should have knocked. The Professor looked surprised, but she slammed the door shut and hurried away. Dexter was out at the computer, dressed up in his usual attire.

"Good morning, my love," Dexter said cheerily.

"Good morning, Dexter," Computress said with a nod. "Do you need anything?"

"Well, an explanation would be nice," he stated as he turned back to the computer.

"An explanation for what, Dexter?"

"Your face is dark blue, my dear," Dexter replied, turning again to arch an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…I…saw the Professor," she said, hoping he would be content with that answer. He wasn't.

"Oh? Did he kiss you good morning?"

"…No, Dexter. He did not."

"Why not?"

"He was a bit…busy getting dressed to kiss me good morning." The blush had spread over all her cheeks.

Dexter blinked at her then burst out laughing. "If it was me or Double D or Buttercup or anybody else, you would not care at all! You would stand there and calmly talk about everything under the sun, including sex, with no trouble. You see your beloved Professor naked and grow so embarrassed you cannot even control your blush!"

"It has been more difficult for me to control it since my last upgrade. You intertwined it more deeply to my emotions," Computress argued. Dexter gave her a look and she sighed. "Yes, Dexter. Being around him makes it difficult to control my physical responses. My electro-pulse speeds up and my neurons fire. I feel…happy, to be with him, Dexter. And now he will be embarrassed to see me. I should have knocked."

Dexter snickered. "You have made your bed, my love, and now you must lie in it."

She watched the screen as he tapped out detailed information about Fusion Matter. Hesitantly, she approached him.

"Dexter? I was wondering if you could give me a few upgrades."

The redhead paused. "It is not time to update your firewall, is it?"

"No."

"Are you experiencing malfunctions of some kind?"

"No."

"Then why would you need an upgrade?"

"I wish to be more human-like."

"Why? The Professor seems content to be with you the way you are."

"I wish to please him."

"You do please him."

"Physically."

Dexter stopped tying again, pulling back to look closely at his computer.

"I refuse to upgrade you. It is too soon for you to have sex. You just got in this relationship."

"I wish to be ready for when we do have sex. I cannot do much in my current form."

Dexter studied her. "Not yet, Computress."

"Please, Dexter?" she pleaded. "I feel incomplete.

The redhead sighed. "Very well. I shall start working on the blueprints. But I upgrade you _only_ when I feel you are ready. It is no light matter, my love. Understand?"

"Yes, Dexter. As well as can be expected of a computer."

"Good. Now, do you have the results of our fertility tests?"

"Yes, Dexter. You and Edd are completely infertile. The Fusion Matter has killed off all your sperm. I believe it has decimated your bodies' ability to create them, too."

"That is what I was afraid of," said a voice from behind them. Computress turned to see Double D casually sitting in one of the room's four chairs, an open book in his lap. She was surprised.

"Has Edd been sitting there the entire conversation?" she asked her maker.

"Yes. But do not worry. He will stay silent where it is appropriate. We share many things now that we have a mind connection. Many, many things. We know what is private and what may be shared. Right, Double D?"

"Of course. And if I were Computress, once I did get upgraded, I would keep it secret so that the Professor finds out in the heat of the moment. A nice little surprise for him," Edd said with a wink.

Computress smiled. "That is a very good idea, Edd. I shall definitely try to do that."

Dexter turned and finished up his notes while Double D went back to his book. Computress focused on her programming and began to switch between hovering mode and walking mode.

"Good morning," the Professor said walking in, breaking Computress' concentration. She crashed to the ground, legs curled underneath her. The Professor gasped, hurrying over to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"I…Yes, Professor. I am alright. You startled me. And…I would like to apologize for earlier. I should have knocked before I came into your personal rooms. Please forgive me."

Professor Utonium stared at her beautifully dark cheeks. She was so lovely when she blushed. He was blushing himself, and, unbeknownst to him, she thought the same about him.

"Yes, well…all is forgiven. You'd see me naked anyway, yes?"

"Not yet," Dexter warned from the computer.

"No. Not yet."

"Good," the redhead said firmly. "Too early."

"Agreed."

The Professor swept her into a kiss, making the computer sigh in delight. She was glad she was on the floor; her legs felt strangely weak. They kissed again and again, breathing becoming heavy; Computress needed air just as much as humans did, but to help keep her systems cool, not because of oxygen. Gasping as he lapped at her lips, she pressed closer.

"Hard up for some attention, Professor?" Dexter teased, eyes shining in amusement.

The Professor drew back, making Computress try to press against him again. He gently shook his head at her then turned to Dexter.

"What?"

"I believe he is referring to the fact that you are rather noticeably aroused," Computress said matter-of-factly.

He glanced down and blushed. "Yes, well…I haven't even kissed a woman in a long while. Is it a crime to enjoy my girlfriend?"

"I could ask the same thing to you," Dexter replied.

"She is my daughter."

"Well, Computress is my computer."

"That's not the same."

"Really? You made your girls. I made Computress. All of them were created scientifically, not through regular means. I actually have the advantage in this argument. You made your girls physically. I made Computress physically and emotionally, plus her personality. She helped with the personality, but I did have a part to play in that. What say you to that?"

"Does it bother you that I'm kissing her in front of you?"

"No. I feel happy for her, and I know you, so I know you are a good man and will not abuse her. Therefore…Computress has not mentioned it, but Double D heard you two talking about it…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Computress, lock all doors and shut down the room's cameras."

"Yes, Dexter."

"Why?" the Professor asked, feeling a bit confused.

As soon as Computress obeyed, Dexter turned Computress around. Two minutes later, after getting past several very intense security features, he pulled back with a chip. Computress was stunned.

"But Dexter. The two of us have been dating for only two days. Are you sure?"

"I trust him. I do, Computress. I need more people to know how to perform repairs in case I am not around. Double D knows already thanks to our shared dreams, and it is time the Professor knew as well."

"What are you two going on about?"

Dexter turned. "You are not to make copies of this. The only other copy available is in my lab at DexLabs. That I've encrypted so deeply that only Double D could get into it, and that is because he has been inside my head. Understand?"

The Professor nodded, extremely intrigued. What was so secret that Dexter would go to such lengths to keep it protected? A minute later, he found out: it was Computress' schematics. His eyes couldn't get enough of the pictures. There was just so much astounding scientific work that went into her. Everything was detailed and complicated. Then the picture switched to coding. He read through it, though his head was soon spinning in wild circles.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That is simply her emotional programming," Dexter replied.

" _Simply_?!" the Professor asked incredulously. "It goes on for miles!"

"You should see her personality programming," Edd said from where he sat. "It takes all of her emotional programming and latches mental and physical responses to them. It's a whole lot longer than the emotions. Luckily, she has a learning program that helped to write some of the code, or Dexter would still be writing it."

Dexter laughed. "Yes, it is true," he said to the Professor's shocked look. "But you should be grateful for the learning program. I never programmed physical hunger into her. I never programmed physical love. The reason she sparks when she kisses you is from her learning program discovering that kissing is supposed to activate a pleasing physical response. Since she cannot get physically aroused, as a human can, she sparks. Double D said you enjoy the sparks?"

"Um, yes, but how did you know…?"

"I got up to get a bottle of water," Edd said guiltily. "Sorry, I was a voyeur. I stopped to watch because I saw the electricity. I just about got Dexter up, thinking we'd have to treat you for burns, Professor, but then you said you'd enjoyed it. Then I got caught up in your conversation…I eventually realized I was spying and went back to bed. You have my sincerest apologies."

The Professor looked irritated. "Edd, that was wrong."

"Yes, Professor. I know."

"I do not mind," Computress said with a shrug. "Dexter trusts him."

The Professor turned and frowned. "I don't get you."

"What about me?" she asked, looking a little worried.

"There! Right there!"

"What?"

"You're so shy, so hesitant around me, but with Double D and Dexter, especially Dexter, you have no shyness at all. I don't understand. Are you afraid of me?"

"No…"

"Then why are you like that?"

"I am not sure. I am not shy around Dexter because he is my maker and knows everything about me. I can talk to him about anything and everything. But as for you…I feel shy around you. You make me feel light and buzzing whenever I am around you. I cannot think properly and all I _can_ think about is you. Forgive me if that is wrong. Dexter can rewrite the bad code if you would like."

The Professor laughed softly and drew her face in to kiss her lips. "It isn't bad code. It's love."

"Love?"

"Yes, my love," Dexter said with a grin. "You are in head over heels love with the Professor."

She looked thoughtful. "That is a very human response. I am pleased."

"Now, I shall copy the blueprints to your computer and encrypt them as much as I can," Dexter said to the Professor. "I shall help you to understand the security measures so that you can open them whenever you wish it. But, I do not want the girls in here, I do not want _anybody_ in here, when you look at them. The door is to be locked and the cameras off. Understand?"

"Of course."

"If I ever upgrade her, I shall give you the new schematics on top of the old so that you can see what was improved. Other than that, have fun."

The Professor went back to the actual schematics and studied them intensely. He would never _, ever_ tell Computress this, but he was rather disappointed. Looks like there would be no sex with her. Oh well, she was a good companion anyway.


	13. Ed and Eddy

"Double D! Double D! DOUBLE D!"

Edd blinked and he turned to see Sector V rushing in, carrying something with gloves on. Ed was the one shouting, and he ran up to the hatted boy, tears streaming down his face.

"He got him, Double D! Now he is glowing green and it burns to touch him!"

"What?" Edd asked in bewilderment.

"Who got who?" Dexter asked, putting down the partial Defuser and approaching them.

"Eddy! Fuse got Eddy!" Numbuh Three shouted.

"Oy! Find us a place to put him! He's burning through our gloves!" Numbuh Four said frantically.

Edd and Dexter quickly made a medical table of Fusion Matter and Eddy's glowing body was practically thrown on it. The two Fusions straightened him.

"Computress!" Dexter called.

She appeared and nodded her greeting to Ed and Sector V.

"Yes, Dexter?" she asked. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"I need you to scan Eddy. Tell me what is going on with his Fusion Matter levels."

"Yes, Dexter."

Her eyes lit up as she scanned the fallen boy. She projected the stats and the two boy geniuses looked them over.

"It is too high," Dexter said.

"I figured. You know, he _is_ glowing green," Edd replied, a slight bite of sarcasm in his tone.

"Double D will fix Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Certainly. I believe that Dexter and I can siphon the excess Fusion energy from him. He will probably be slow and sore for a week or so, but he can handle that."

"You can siphon Fusion energy?" Numbuh Two asked in wonder.

"We do it from objects," Dexter said with a shrug. "Hopefully we can do it on living matter, too."

Edd went around to stand on the other side of the table and they each wrapped their hands around one of Eddy's arms. They took a deep breath.

_"This is probably going to hurt him, Double D."_

_"I know, Dex. I know."_

Steeling themselves, they began to pull the Fusion energy toward themselves. Eddy's eyes flew open, and he screamed.

"Calm down, Eddy!" Edd gasped as the poor boy writhed in pain.

"He is flailing too much!" Dexter growled.

Edd released his arm with one hand and, with a flick of his wrist, brought Fusion Matter up to pin Eddy's arms and legs in the form of straps. That done, they focused on the extraction again. After five grueling minutes, Eddy's body wasn't glowing anymore, but Fusion energy still flowed into their hands. Just when they were finishing up, Eddy's eyes opened. They were watery, desperation in them.

"Please stop, Double D," he whispered brokenly.

"Just a few more seconds, Eddy," Edd said kindly.

Ten seconds later, the Fusion energy was transferred to them. They released the straps and Eddy curled up.

"Eddy!" Ed gasped. "You are not glowing!"

Edd stood in front of the excited boy. "No, Ed. You can hug Eddy later. He is in pain right now."

"But hugs make everything better, Double D!" Ed said with a frown.

"No."

"But—"

"No!"

"You are being a meanie again!" Ed whimpered then slunk off to cry.

"It worked," Numbuh Two said.

"Looked like it hurt," Numbuh Four replied.

"Of course it is painful," Dexter said. "We have to suck out what is trying to write itself into your DNA. It is very painful."

"What does DNA stand for?" Numbuh One asked. "Is it some kind of weapon?"

"No. Deoxyribonucleic Acid," Edd and Dexter said at the same time.

"What?"

"It's the building blocks of living matter," Numbuh Two said. "It is very complex, Numbuh One. I don't know if you'd understand it very easily."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then that's good enough."

"Need anything else?"

"No. That's it. Are we taking him with us?" Numbuh One asked.

"Let him stay here a couple days. He needs rest. Ed will stay, too," Double D said with a nod.

"Very well. We must go rejoin the fight."

"Goodbye."

They left and Edd looked over where Ed was crying. He sighed.

"Ed?" No answer. "Ed, please come here." Nothing. "I'll make you buttered toast and gravy."

He looked up then slowly approached. "You always make the best toast, Double D."

"Why, thank you, Ed," Edd said with a smile.

"I just want to hug Eddy, Double D," he said brokenly. "I have never seen him so sad."

"He wasn't sad, Ed. He was in pain. A lot of pain."

"But hugs make everything better, Double D."

A voice, small and frail, spoke. "A hug would be nice, actually."

Ed and Double D turned to see Eddy shaking and crying in pain. He reached out. Ed's eyes pleaded with Double D. The genius glanced at Dexter, who shrugged.

_"He is your friend, Double D."_

Edd nodded, but stopped Ed from diving down immediately. "Slowly. Gently, Ed. He is hurting. Badly. You remember when your hand got burned by the Fusion Matter in that container over there?" The tall boy nodded. "Imagine being dipped all the way into it."

Ed shuddered. "I will be gentle, Double D."

Ed picked up Eddy gently and cradled him close to his chest. Eddy reached for Double D, too, eyes clearly showing need. Edd walked over and curled his short friend against him. Eddy just cried for a couple minutes then he turned to face his hatted friend.

"Double D?"

"Yes, Eddy?"

"I'm sorry I called you and glasses boy freaks. I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"Then why did you punch me in the face? Twice."

"Because you voiced what the others were thinking. You didn't mean it, but they did. That's why it hurt so much. So I had to make you hurt. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Aw, Sockhead. Of course I forgive you. But don't you go telling Kevin or Rolf, you hear? I don't need them to think that I'm going soft. That goes for you two, Dorkster."

Dexter frowned, coming around to face the three boys. "If Double D had not shared so much about you, I would be offended. But I know what a big softie you are. Do not worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"You _told_ him about us, Sockhead?"

"It's been nine months since we were captured by Fuse's minions. Six and a half months of that time was spent alone with Dexter. I'm sorry, but we were rather nostalgic for our old lives. I know things about Dexter and Mandark and Dee Dee that I'm sure they would wish he hadn't told me. I have told him the same about you two and my parents and the cul-de-sac kids."

"You didn't tell him about… _it_ …did you?" Eddy asked in a pained tone.

Edd looked offended. "Of course I didn't!"

"Are you talking about that stupid scam you will not tell me about?" Dexter asked irritably.

"Yes, we are talking about that-which-must-not-be-mentioned," Edd said with a nod.

"Come now, tell me!" Dexter begged. "I will not tell anybody."

"Aren't you dating Buttercup?" Eddy asked, wincing as he moved wrong.

"Yes."

"Won't you tell her if she asks?"

"…I do not think so…"

"You will, Dex. She'll kiss you senseless until you cave," Edd chuckled.

"Or do as Marie does to Edd and touch your—!" Ed began loudly.

"ED!" Edd and Eddy shrieked. Ed blinked at them, grinning. Eddy snickered.

"He does, have a point Sockhead. She does do that."

"That is completely personal, Eddy! Now shut up and go to sleep. I am in no mood for you teasing me about my girlfriend, understand?"

With that snap, Edd dropped Eddy back to the bed and stormed over to the computer. His cheeks were red. Dexter approached, standing close beside him.

_"Are you really that embarrassed in front of me? I mean…there is the specimen incident…"_

_"It's just…they don't understand what it is to have a girlfriend. They just don't understand…"_

_"I am trying. Is that not good?"_

Edd turned to smile at the redhead. "Thank you, Dex. I mean it."

"What did I do?"

"It _is_ good. You're the companion I need to counterbalance Ed and Eddy. You're more on my level. Again, I say thank you."

Dexter beamed and, feeling mischievous, snagged Double D's hat. "Come now, Sockhead!" he teased. "Get your hat back."

Double D yelped and covered the front part of his head. "Hey!"

"Ooh! Dexter has got Double D's hat!" Ed gasped, and Eddy sat up, mean delight on his pained face.

"Big mistake, Dorkster."

Double D's eyes literally filled with red light and he yowled in rage. He lunged at Dexter's throat, making Dexter realize he shouldn't have done that. The redhead raced away, ducking and weaving through one room only to dash to another.

He tripped coming back into the main room and backed up until he hit the table. Double D looked frightening. He held the hat out and shook slightly.

"I did not mean to offend you, Double D," he said, forcing his voice to be composed.

"You took my hat!" the red-eyed boy growled.

"I was only teasing you."

"You do not tease me about my hat! It is _my_ hat! It covers _my_ hideous scars that _my_ horrible aunt and uncle gave me! So give me back _my_ hat!"

Dexter stood and adjusted it to perfection on Edd's head. "I did not mean it, Double D."

"That would be like me stealing your glasses," the re-hatted boy said, his eyes slowly melting back to green.

Dexter growled. "I do not like people stealing my glasses."

"Exactly the point, Dorkster," Eddy laughed. "A little tip. He'll stop chasing you if you drop the hat. Then he'll give you a tongue lashing."

_"Ooh, that sounds fun,"_ Dexter said innocently.

"Shut up, Dexter," Edd chuckled.

_"Mm, you taste like pop rocks, you know that?"_

"Dexter!" the hatted boy laughed. "Cut it out. We have company."

"What is he saying, Double D?" Ed asked.

"That you both need a nice hot meal," Dexter replied. "What do you want?"

"Eddy wants a nice steak, perfectly seasoned, with mashed potatoes and gravy and no vegetables. Ed wants buttered toast and gravy," Edd rattled off easily. "And we will cater to them once, and only once. I am not promoting Eddy's laziness."

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed gasped. "Buttered toast _and_ gravy! This is a special day!"

Edd chuckled. "Come along, Dex. Let's make them their food."

They were silent as the steak was seasoned, but when the meat sizzled at the first touch to the skillet, the redhead looked up.

"How do you stand them?"

"They've been my friends forever, Dex. Or…at least a really long time. Yes, Eddy's selfish and greedy and mean and annoying, and yes, Ed really needs special education and he's smelly and weird, but…they're my friends. I love them. I love you, too, Dex, despite all your issues."

Dexter snorted. " _My_ issues? Like what?"

Edd started the gravy. "You're smart, yes, but you're socially awkward. You have improper responses to situations and conversations. When you are in control of a situation, which you always strive to be, you are much better than when you're not. You can be rude and condescending, and you're too proud of your own intelligence. You have a short temper when it comes to certain types of people…I could go on, but that temper of yours is about to burst."

Dexter glared at him then looked down as he sliced up potatoes. _"I am not that bad…am I?"_

"I don't mind you. But before I thought you were snooty and mean. That's how a lot of people see you. You're a good leader, but a bad people person."

Dexter looked hurt. "I…I'm sorry," he whispered out loud.

"It isn't your fault," Edd kindly. "You just were socially deprived as a kid. I was until I moved to Peach Creek."

"I did not see the point in friends. I was smart enough on my own…Oh, by the great scientists, I _am_ condescending!"

"Hush now," Edd said as Dexter turned away with tears in his eyes. "We all make mistakes. All of us."

Dexter sniffled. "You are much too kind, Double D. Much too kind."

"That's what Eddy says when he's upset. Not with that exact wording, and not with that crazy accent, but the gist is the same. Where did you get that accent anyway?"

Dexter blushed. "I…There is a disorder that they call 'Foreign Accent Syndrome.' I believe I had developmental problems as a young child that led to my accent. I like it. It sets me apart from everybody else. I was made fun of a lot, though, occasionally by Dee Dee, other times by the kids at school. They were harsh sometimes."

"Amen to that, brother."

They finished the cooking in silence, just reveling in companionship. The Professor and his girls walked in just as they plated the eight dishes. The Professor looked pleased.

"Mm, looks delicious."

Dexter and Edd picked up their plates. Edd smiled at the man. "If you don't mind, Professor, I believe Dexter and I will eat with Ed and Eddy. Eddy is in no condition to sit at the table."

"Very well."

The two geniuses picked up the other two plates and they carried them over to where Eddy was resting. Ed was amusing himself with a ball, but at the smell of his favorite foods, he hurried over and clapped.

"Oh boy!" he said.

"Here you are Ed," Edd said with a nod as he handed his friend the plate. "Eight slices of buttered toast and a large bowl full of gravy."

"And for the rest of us," Dexter said, handing Eddy his steak. "Steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. And no vegetables."

"It's about time," Eddy growled then began to rudely eat. Dexter glanced at Edd, looking a little leery.

"Eddy! Manners!" Edd gasped.

Eddy slowed down, giving his friend the look. Dexter and Edd created a table and chairs then sat and ate. They were all silent. Three of them were uncomfortable, and the fourth didn't know how to bridge that discomfort. Edd ate about half his food before picking at the rest. He loved steak as much as Eddy, but he was too distressed to eat.

"Yo, Sockhead, you gonna finish that?" Eddy asked.

"Hm? Oh, no. You can have it, Eddy. If you eat it politely."

Eddy snickered and grabbed his knife. "Oh dear!" he said, mimicking Edd. "This piece is much too big to be acceptable!" He then cut the smallest piece possible. "Oh that is much better, wouldn't you say Eddy?"

"Shut it, Sockhead!" Ed barked, sounding like Eddy. "I'm tryin' ta make some cash!"

They both turned expectantly to Edd, who grinned as he pretended to be Ed. "Eddy, I got buttered toast for dinner! I love buttered toast, especially covered in gravy!"

Dexter couldn't help but laugh with the Eds. Buttercup did so from the doorway.

"Isn't that rude?" she asked when they'd all stopped laughing.

"Nah. We've been friends forever," Edd said with a smile.

"Do you do that often?" Dexter queried.

"Every once in a while. Once, we did it all day."

"What happened?"

"I got beat up by Kevin," Eddy growled.

"I ran from Sarah," Ed replied.

"And I went swimming in a bathtub full of gravy," Edd snickered.

"What was that last one?" Buttercup asked as she and Dexter abruptly stopped smiling.

"Ed's personal bathtub is full of gravy. I tripped. Needless to say, my neurotic, clean-freak self, as I was back then, panicked. I think I threw up in his room that time."

"Aw, c'mon, Double D," Ed said. "Gravy is delicious."

"Yes, but it doesn't belong in a _bathtub_ , Ed," Edd said emphatically.

"You're both weirdos," Eddy replied.

_"Says the boy with the magazine obsession,"_ Edd said to Dexter.

_"What's so wrong with magazines?"_ Dexter asked with a shrug as he finished eating.

_"The ones with naked women?"_

Dexter blinked. "Wow, really?"

"Really," Edd said with a grin toward Eddy.

"What'd you tell him, Sockhead?"

"I must say, Edward, I question your reading choices," Dexter said, winking at him.

Double D suddenly leaped up and stood in between Eddy and the redhead. Eddy looked murderous and had started to push up, but crumpled as his muscles protested.

"What?" Dexter asked, completely bewildered.

"You _do not_ take my hat. You _do not_ mess with Ed's sister. You _do not_ call Eddy 'Edward.' That is what his parents call him. What my parents call all three of us. He hates that name. He really, truly does. Now, I expect you to apologize."

"I…I did not realize that was taboo. You have my sincerest apologies, Eddy," Dexter said, a bit taken aback at the force in Double D's words.

"Yeah, whatever. You get off free this time, brainiac. Just don't do it again."

There was a feminine giggle and the four boys turned to see Computress staring into the dining room/kitchen.

"Something amusing, my love?" Dexter asked casually. There were snickers from Ed and Eddy at the way the redhead referred to his computer.

She jumped and, noting the two Eds that weren't usually there, composed herself. "No, Dexter. Just thinking of…of…when you went crazy."

Dexter's face flamed. "Wrong direction to hide with, love."

" _You_ went _crazy_?!" Eddy demanded. "Ooh, tell us what happened."

"Is that the dream where you become rather familiar with the posterior of a water fowl?" Edd asked curiously.

Dexter had never felt so embarrassed! Well, maybe when the incident had happened…

"It is none of your concern."

"Come now, Double D's told you about us."

"No."

"C'mon…"

"What do I get in return?"

Dexter watched as the three friends huddled together. After several minutes, they pulled back.

Edd placed his hands together importantly. "We will tell you and Buttercup, if you _swear_ upon kiddom that you will never tell anybody else, including parents or sisters, we will tell you about _it_."

"It? What's it?" Buttercup asked.

"The big one," Eddy said.

"The one we got our hides tanned for," Edd replied.

"The time we saw Eddy's brother!" Ed laughed.

"The greatest scam we ever did," Eddy said fondly. "And if Double Dork hadn't messed the cucalations we would have been fine. We woulda been rich!"

"We went to the gag factory!" Ed said excitedly.

" _Calcu_ lations, Eddy, and I did not mess up. You and Ed just failed to execute my instructions, as per usual," Edd said with a shake of his head. "And Dexter is rich. We woulda made what, twenty bucks? Totally not worth it. All for what? A stupid jawbreaker?"

"Holy crap! You're that into candy, too?" Buttercup exclaimed wondrously.

"Buttercup!" came the Professor's voice from the next room.

"Sorry, Professor!"

"That's strike one," he said, peeking his head in.

"Sorry," she said. He disappeared again. "I wish he wasn't here," she grumbled.

"Yeah, at least you get strikes," Eddy growled. "My old man hears one foul word any stronger than crap, he'll beat the shit out of me."

"We get soap in the mouth," Buttercup said.

"Mom hates cursing," Ed said with a shiver. "She has dad belt me. Then I am grounded for a week."

Dexter snorted. "My parents are rather stern. They do not tolerate any cursing. 'Not until you're sixteen.'"

"Hey Dex?" Edd asked. "We are sixteen."

Dexter blinked at him. "Really?"

"You turned sixteen two weeks ago. I'm sixteen tonight at one."

"Sweet! I can now curse!" Dexter laughed.

"But you're not going to, right?" the Professor asked as he came in, Blossom and Bubbles trailing him.

"No, sir," Dexter said with a smile, crossing his fingers. Ed and Eddy snickered.

"Man, where'd the boy genius learn to do that trick?" Buttercup giggled once the Professor was gone.

"I did go to five years of grade school," Dexter said with a smirk. "That is when that particular trick was introduced to me."

"Nice," she said. Blossom walked over.

"What trick?"

"Nothing, tattletale," Buttercup responded.

There was the smell of an argument as Blossom's eyes narrowed and Bubbles shrank back.

_"You gonna stop her?"_ Edd asked with a smirk.

"Buttercup!" Dexter said firmly. "We do not need any fighting."

"Ha!" Blossom said. "Even your boyfriend says it's you."

Hurt appeared in Buttercup's eyes, but it disappeared when Dexter pulled her flush against him.

"You know what you get for fighting, do you not?" he asked, smiling mysteriously.

"Bring it," Buttercup challenged, eyes alight with happiness.

He kissed her. There were three noises of disgust.

"Gross!" Eddy yelped.

"Make it stop, Double D!" Ed whined.

"Ugh, I never thought I'd see this," Blossom muttered.

"Aw, it's sweet," Bubbles said happily.

Dexter pulled back after a few seconds, and Buttercup laughed. "Now who said you could stop, Dex?"

Dexter was about to answer when he saw the Professor staring at them. He had three options. He could ignore him and go in for another kiss. He could get as far away from Buttercup as he could. Or he could smile at him and pray he didn't have a gun on him. So he smiled. The Professor studied him then shook his head and left. Buttercup met his eyes after that.

"Awkward much?"

"If he did not like me so much, I believe he would castrate me," Dexter muttered, shivering.

"What does castrate mean, Double Dork?" Eddy asked.

"Oh! I know this one, Eddy!" Ed said excitedly. "It is where they cut off your—"

"ED!" Edd and Dexter shouted at the same time.

"What?" Ed asked innocently.

"There are ladies present, you know," an amused voice said.

"Marie!" Edd said, dashing over to kiss her thoroughly. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw Eddy go down. I just came to check on my favorite shorty," she said, walking over and giving Eddy a huge kiss. He shrieked.

"Ugh! Stop it, hag!" he yelled. "I am not Double D!"

"How 'bout one for Ed?"

"No! Mercy, blue haired temptress!" Ed begged.

"Well, since you're so kind, I suppose I'll just waste all my kisses on Double D. Unless Dexter wants one?"

"Um…" Dexter glanced at Buttercup nervously. "I believe I am good, Marie. I will take a piece of blue raspberry bubblegum though."

Marie stiffened and looked strangely at the two boys as Edd shoved Dexter and shook his head.

"Sure, cutie," she finally said, pulling a pack from her pocket and handing him a strip. Dexter took it and popped it in his mouth.

_"You might have just given away our secret,"_ Edd hissed into the redhead's mind.

"Blossom, Bubbles, could you come here for a few minutes?" the Professor asked, peeking his head in. They left after him.

"Alright, now, let us get to that-which-must-not-be-mentioned," Dexter said eagerly.

"Ooh, we're talking about _it_?!" Marie asked. "I love this story!"

"You go first, Dex," Edd replied. "I swear that we'll tell you, but you could back out. Now, talk!"

Dexter blushed, glancing at Buttercup. "Oh, very well. I worked too hard one day and my mind decided to take a break…"


	14. Good Enough

Flashes of electricity. A heavy, aching feeling in between her legs. A gasp for breath that seemed unneeded, but needed desperately…

Computress jumped as she woke, shuttering her optics hard. That was a strange dream. Very strange. Maybe, just maybe, it was a wet dream, or the closest thing that she could have to one. She disconnected herself and stepped out. She had to go find Dexter and ask him about this dream. Dexter was humming as he read a book, relaxing beside Double D.

"Dexter?" Computress asked.

The redhead looked up, surprised. "Hello, my love. Have a nice recharge?"

"Yes. I had a strange dream."

"Oh? What about?" Dexter asked, closing the book and smiling up at her.

"I am not sure. There was an ache and electricity. And I needed air, but could not get enough. I felt like I was overheating."

"I am not sure, Computress," Dexter said with a shrug. "I did have to reboot the power station. You have been offline for a few days."

"I have?!" She searched for the date and was alarmed to find that she had missed her three-month anniversary with the Professor. She was disappointed.

"Has the Professor asked about me?"

"Why do you not turn around and ask him yourself?" Dexter said, picking up his book again.

Her cheeks flamed as she indeed sensed two more life forms in the room. One was Edd, who was doing a crossword on the other side of Dexter. The other was right behind her. She turned shyly, focusing on her hands.

"Hello, Professor," she said softly.

"Hello, my dear," he said, taking her hands and pulling her flush against him. "Do you have a question for me?"

"I…Have you missed me?"

"Yes. I have."

"How much?"

The Professor briefly glanced at Dexter, who shrugged—it had been three months, and both of them could be considered consenting adults. They could do what they wanted at this point. As long as they didn't kill each other or break each other's hearts, he didn't care what they did. With that point of permission, the Professor kissed her deeply, enjoying her properly. She sighed in happiness, kissing him back. She'd never get tired of it. Ever. She shivered as his fingers danced on her hips.

"Hey, Professor, can we have meatloaf for…supper…" Blossom trailed off.

The Professor yelped, and shoved away from Computress. "Um, certainly. Certainly…" he said, trying to compose himself.

"Why are you dating a computer again?"

Computress was hurt at the tone. It was as if she wasn't good enough. She hid her hurt and walked over, hovering her hands over the computer as she took in information she already had. Her audio receptors were tuned in to the Professor, however.

"Because I love her."

"It. It's a computer, Professor."

"Computress is completely female, I assure you," Dexter said, a warning tone in his voice; things got broken when he spoke like that.

"But—"

"Come off it, Blossom," Buttercup growled. "Leave well enough alone. She likes him, he likes her. End of story."

"And she's definitely not Sedusa," Bubbles put in.

"But she's a _computer_. She can't have real feelings or anything like that."

"I spent a grand total of four thousand five hundred seventy-three hours programming emotions into her,Miss Priss. She has as real emotions as you do!" Dexter said hotly.

"But she wasn't born with them!"

"So what?" Buttercup snapped. "She's just fine the way she is! You're the only one who seems to have a problem with it!"

"Blossom, why do you have a problem with Computress?" the Professor asked gently.

"Because she's not good enough for you! She'll _never_ be good enough for you!"

Several things proceeded to happen within the span of five seconds.

Dexter shrieked and lunged for Blossom's throat, screaming, "Shut up, you little bitch!"

The Professor grabbed Dexter around the middle to keep him from his daughter. Buttercup slapped Blossom, while Bubbles gasped and back up. Suddenly, sparks flew from the computer console and they were plunged into darkness lit up only by the faint green glow of Fusion Matter. They stood there, panting heavily.

"What happened?" Blossom asked.

"Circuit breaker?" Edd asked.

"No, I don't think so," the Professor said. "Computress, what happened?"

There was no answer.

"Computress?"

"Computress, emergency lights," Dexter said. Again, no answer. "Computress! Answer me!"

"Where'd Computress go?" Buttercup asked.

"Double D, help me make lights with the Fusion Matter!" Dexter said, sounding a bit panicked.

Things were soon lit up by floating orbs of light. Computress seemed to have vanished. The Professor got the lights working again while everybody else searched nearly every room in the lab/house. When they got back, Dexter tore Blossom to pieces, berating and belittling her. He kept it up well past her crying point. He only stopped when the Professor got back and let him know, in no uncertain terms, that if he did not stop yelling at Blossom, he would be forced to end his relationship with Buttercup.

They spent the rest of the day trying to pinpoint Computress' signal, but she seemed to be scrambling it. Then, after disappearing for fifteen minutes, Dexter reappeared, smiling and pleasant again. Edd seemed to know where he went, but neither boy would tell the Professor where he'd gone. After eating a pleasant dinner shrouded in tense silence, the girls went off to patrol through the night while the boys settled down with their previous activities. The Professor worked at the computer, trying to track his love down, but it wasn't working.

"Professor, I suggest you go to bed," Dexter said. "She will turn up."

"Oh…Very well. You come and get me if you find her."

"Yes, sir."

The Professor slipped to his bedroom, stretching and worrying. He entered the room to find a lump under his sheets. No. She wasn't. She didn't. How had he missed her?

"Computress?" he asked softly. "Please come out."

"No."

"Why not? Don't you trust me? Don't you love me?"

"Yes. On both counts."

"Then come here."

"No."

"Well," he said, turning the overhead light off and his bedside lamp on. "Then I shall have to join you."

He stripped off his lab coat, hanging it up neatly. He took off his tie, socks, and shoes then slipped under the sheets. She shivered at the intimacy it showed. The man spooned her, pulling her flush against him. He inhaled her scent, which was much more appealing than usual.

"Talk to me, my love. Tell me what's wrong."

"No!" she spat violently, fingers digging harshly into his flesh

The Professor yelped and jerked the sheets back, staring at her angry face.

"I…what?"

"Do not call me that! Only Dexter is allowed to call me his love!"

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't realize…I'm sorry."

She suddenly relaxed and looked tired, turning away and hiding her face again. The Professor tilted her face toward him, kissing her hands until she removed them. He smiled, pulling her close.

"Talk to me, darling. What's wrong?"

"Do you agree with her?"

"Agree with who?"

"Your daughter."

"Which one?"

"Blossom."

"Do I agree with her about what?"

"That I am…" Computress stopped and attempted to turn away, but the Professor grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercely.

"That you're?"

"Not…not good enough…"

"Not good enough?" the Professor asked. "Of course you're good enough. You're more than good enough. You're more perfect than I could ever dream of. And you're all mine." At a look, he snorted. "When I say that, I mean you're all mine in this way." He kissed her again. "Or this," He nibbled at her jaw line. "Understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

He frowned. "Please, when we're alone together, call me Jonathan."

She flushed. "You would let me do that?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "You are my girl, after all."

She smiled and blushed deeper. "Kiss?" she asked shyly.

"Mm, since you asked so nicely…"

They kissed, tongues dancing together as heat flushed through both of them. Need was rampant between them. Computress was nervous. Was this when she was going to touch him intimately for the first time? She shivered at the thought as her calculations processor spit out some interesting images. Suddenly, it was like her dream was alive. She ached heavily between her legs. She pulled back and looked down, confused.

"Computress?"

"It aches. Just like in my dream."

"What does?"

"Here." She placed her hand on the place just above where her legs split.

He helped her to sit up then looked where she was gesturing. He trailed his hand down it, noting how sensitive she was. There was something leaking onto the sheets from what looked like an unknown outline of some kind. He placed his hand in the liquid and sniffed it. Immediately, desire bolted through him and went straight to his nether regions.

"That little son of a bitch," he laughed with a shake of his head.

"What?"

"Dexter."

She blinked at him. "What about him?"

"He upgraded you."

"What? No, he did not. He would have told me…"

"Let's see your schematics then."

She went past the normal security and beamed the schematics on the wall across from the bed. She was floored. She _had_ been upgraded!

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" She immediately got on the comm. and asked the same question, rather harshly, to the boy who was several rooms away via the computer.

"Because he wanted you to be just as surprised as the Professor," said Dexter, looking up from his book and smiling. "Surprise!"

"Those dreams?"

"You woke up several times, just as you always do. Now, enjoy yourselves. I will be asking how it went in the morning, but more for the sake of 'what do I need to fix' than perversion."

"Thank you, Dexter…I think," Computress said, signing off.

She looked up then froze when she saw the desire flaming in her love's eyes. He looked very…sexy, she believed was the right word. He pulled her close. "Mm, what say we try out this new upgrade?"

Awhile later, Computress was snuggled against the Professor as he pulled the blanket over to cover them. She offlined her optics and was quickly out. He stoked her chest lightly for a few minutes, thinking over his experience.

"Definitely going to have to thank Dexter," the Professor laughed as he snuggled down.


	15. One To Two

Dexter was very pleased with the way Computress had worked, and the Professor had thanked him three times. It was a good day. Marie came by with Buttercup and they told the boys about a meeting of the heroes. He and Edd were invited, along with the Professor and Computress. Computress switched to hover mode and off they went. They entered the large building and immediately were worried.

Space: confined. Exits: two. People: approximately 165. Room: cramped. Fighting room: almost zero.

"It doesn't add up," Edd whispered to Dexter.

"Agreed."

"Hey, Dexter! Double D!" Dee Dee said happily, embracing her brother.

"Sister, who called this meeting?" Dexter asked, kissing her cheek.

She giggled, placing a hand where his lips had been. "I think Numbuh One."

"Why is he holding it in such an enclosed area? Did he not learn from last time?"

"Numbuh One was adamant that we hold it here."

"I think we should go talk to him, Dex."

They slipped back to the back and saw Numbuh One lying there on the floor, unmoving. His shades were in his limp hand. Dexter and Double D immediately checked his pulse. He had one, and it was steady, if not a little slow. Dexter withdrew his hands, but Double D stayed.

"Something's not right. He is pulsing, but it isn't blood, Dex."

"What is it then?"

Double D sent a bolt through him and there was an echoing pulse and a green light. They gasped in shock.

"We have been tricked!" Dexter shrieked.

"Of course you have, fool! Minions, now!"

Each of them felt a single, sharp pain in their arms then darkness engulfed them.

They came to at the same time, discovering simultaneously that they could neither move nor see. But they still had their mental connection.

_"Double D?"_ Dexter asked quietly. _"Where are we? What is going on?"_

_"I don't know."_

"What are you doing, wretched little bitch!" Buttercup shouted tears in her voice.

"Buttercup, please," the Professor's voice said gently.

"Don't Buttercup me, Daddy! What are they going to do to them?!"

The sweet scent of Fusion Matter hit them and they felt something sharp against their stomachs. It was removed after a few seconds before it came back.

_"They are teasing them!"_ Dexter gasped.

_"How much you want to bet those are needles?"_ Double D muttered.

_"And that we are chained up on experimentation tables,"_ Dexter added.

_"And that they're about to plunge those needles into our stomachs."_

_"So that they can…what are they trying to do this time? I mean, we are already Fusions…"_

"I am going to kill you," said a deep, cruel voice.

There was silence from the others.

Dexter opened his mouth and tried to make a mean comment back, but he couldn't talk. It was then that both of the boys noticed their necks were sore.

"Don't bother, freaks. Don't bother at all. I made sure you could not plot with the other heroes. Now, sit back, relax. This will only hurt a lot."

Without any other warning, pain radiated from their stomachs and spread to the rest of their bodies. But it wasn't like the pain of last time. Yes, they writhed, but it stopped hurting after only a few hours. Fuse's voice was clearly frustrated.

"More Fusion Matter. Overload their systems!"

By the time they stopped, the two boys felt strange. Not overpowered, but healthy like after a good report from a doctor, refreshed like after a good nap, nourished like after a big meal. They could describe it no better than that. They were unstrapped and picked up then thrown into a wall. There was a beeping noise then hands touched them. They pressed back against the wall before the hands removed their blindfolds. It was Buttercup and Marie. They both attempted to greet them, but their throats hurt again. They reached up to touch them to find a small, neat mark.

Computress came up and tilted Dexter's head back. She scanned him several different ways then met Dexter's eyes with her verdict.

"Fuse has removed your vocal chords." Dexter and Edd stared at her in horror. She held up her hand and continued. "However, they appear to be growing back. The scars on your necks also appear to be a couple weeks old. In other words, you two have an astounding healing rate. I have neither seen nor heard of such miraculous healing outside of rumors."

_"We are mute!"_ Dexter lamented.

_"Not quite. Do you know American sign language?"_

_"Yes, but I never installed it on Computress. I bet she could not download it in this blasted ship, either."_

Edd lifted his hands. ::It's alright, Dexter. Marie knows sign language. One of the few things she let me teach her. Isn't that right Marie?::

"'Course cutie. And I keep in practice, too," Marie said with a wink.

"What did he say?" Computress asked.

Marie repeated each word, adding the tone that Edd hadn't been able to do.

Dexter lifted his hands. ::Fuse thinks he is so smart. Cutting our vocal chords was a good move. But thank Einstein for sign language!::

"Actually, Dexter," Marie said importantly. "Juan Pablo de Bonet was the one you should thank for sign language."

Dexter was irritated. _"She is so your girlfriend."_

Edd shook in laughter. _"True. You should have heard the 'can I' 'may I' debate."_

_"I have never been that precise in language. As long as I convey my meaning."_

Edd snickered then shifted. He blinked. _"It doesn't hurt at all, Dex. This is nothing like the first time."_

_"Indeed. I actually feel stronger, more alert. What is going on, I wonder."_

"Dex? Are you okay?" Buttercup asked; he noticed her eyes kept dashing downward.

::I think so, which is strange.::

"Strange indeed," the Professor said solemnly. "Your stomachs bear no needle marks, yet you had to have each taken a hundred needles in the last hour alone."

"Is that how you became Fusions, Dexter?" Dee Dee asked.

::Yes. And it hurt so very badly. I would wish it upon no one.::

"You two need rest," the Professor said, taking off his lab coat and draping it over their hips. Dexter suddenly realized they were naked. That would explain Buttercup's wandering eyes. Not that he minded…much. After a light kiss from their girlfriends, Dexter and Double D lay down and relaxed. Soon everybody was sleeping, their bodies rhythms, which the two boys could plainly hear, soft and gentle.

_"I cannot sleep, Double D."_

_"Let's go look at the computer."_

They slipped through the bars with ease by melting into Fusion Matter. They spent three hours looking over information. They learned many interesting facts about Planet Fusion, and a plan began to form. Dexter and Edd went to bed that night, pondering what they had found out.

The next morning they awoke to screams and shouts. Two female screams of agony. Four female shouts and one male shout for them to stop. Dexter and Double D formed pants without thinking and shoved through the crowd to the bars. What they saw stopped them cold. Fuse was as big as he could be, and he was holding Buttercup in one hand and Marie in the other. The two girls were glowing bright green, writhing in agony.

_"He isn't!"_ Edd gasped.

_"He is! He is infusing them with Fusion Matter!"_

The Professor looked at them desperately. "Do something!"

The two girls were slowly going limp. Marie met Edd's eyes as Buttercup looked at Dexter. The two boys felt rage like they had never experienced. They placed their hands on the bars and suddenly the cage was wide open, the bars having flown over to knock Fuse off his feet. They caught their girls, looking them over swiftly. They were still glowing and looked to be ill. Dexter and Edd lightly placed the girls on the tables just in time for Fuse to pick them up. Dexter wriggled trying to get his hands free.

"Monster!" he shouted. "Hurting two innocent girls!"

"They are not so innocent! You should have heard what they were thinking last night when they saw the two of you—"

"Shut up!" they shouted.

Edd pried his hands free and placed them on Fuse's arm. His next words prompted Dexter to do the same.

"You want to give out Fusion Matter? Then we'll take it!"

Fuse yowled as first Edd, then Dexter began siphoning Fusion Matter from him. They felt themselves go Fusion, but they didn't stop sucking the energy down. Fuse began to fall apart, oozing over the floor. He struggled to let go of the two boys, but they stuck to him until he was nothing but a pile of Fusion Matter. They stood there, red eyes glaring at the pool of muck. They set it ablaze before hurrying to their girls. Their clothes were rapidly deteriorating. The two boys quickly covered them with blankets, wrapping them securely. Both the females were crying, and they scooped them up, cradling them close.

Fuse's minions rushed out and surrounded them. Edd looked up, stroking Marie's hair.

_"Dex, do you know how we got free the first time?"_

_"I…No. I never did figure that one out."_

_"The ship runs on Fusion Matter."_

They looked at each other and nodded. With a simple flex of power, Fusion Matter exploded from the wall. There was the sensation of freefall. The boys sent a cushion around the heroes, noting that everyone seemed to be there, before protecting their beloved ones. The jarring crash knocked the others out, but the two—or was it four?—True Fusions were fine, along with one other. Computress struggled to stand and watched as the males picked up their loves.

"D-Dexter! Where are you going?"

"We need to make sure that the girls are alright." Dexter had written it in green energy; they had no mouths in Fusion form.

Computress shuttered her optics. "Let me come with you!"

"No. You need to stay here until the others wake up. We are going to DexLabs. Be strong, my love."

"Let me scan them first! Just so you know."

They allowed her to, and she was horrified by what she found. She was reluctant to tell them, but Dexter gave her a look.

"The Fusion Matter is eating away at their internal organs. It must be agony."

Dexter and Edd turned and sprinted away, diving into the Fusion Matter and dashing off. They popped up inside the Fusion Matter pool in the main lab.

_"You do know what we have to do, right?"_ Edd asked, forming soft beds out of Fusion Matter then setting Marie on the right one.

Dexter lightly set Buttercup on the other. _"The Fusion Matter is too little to make them True Fusions, but too much for their earthly bodies to handle. We must give them more or siphon all of it away."_

_"It would not be wise to siphon, I think,"_ Edd said with a nod. _"Computress said their organs are_ _being eaten away at. We must give them more."_

They nodded and lightly stroked their girls. Two pairs of watery eyes opened. Dexter gently spelled out for both of them what they were going to do, how much it would hurt, and how it would soon be over. They shook and Buttercup's weak voice asked the question that they both wanted to know.

"Is…is it the only w-way, Dex?"

He nodded. Edd stroked Marie. "Ready?" he spelled out above their heads. They moved their heads up and down, squeezing their eyes shut.

The two boys did it three ways. First they hooked up IVs so it would drip directly into their blood; they squirmed. Next, they injected quite a bit of Fusion Matter into them via needles; they sobbed. Finally, they did as Fuse had done and channeled their Fusion energy directly into them; they screamed. Hour after hour passed, and, ten hours later, there was suddenly a pounding on the door. They broke off shakily. The girls relaxed.

_"We are terrible people, Double D,"_ Dexter moaned.

_"You're not terrible, Dorkster. Neither of you are,"_ Marie said tiredly.

_"Yeah, I'm not really in pain anymore,"_ Buttercup replied, weakly pushing up to smile at him.

Dexter smiled at them. _"That is good and…and…Double D, are you alright?"_

_"They're speaking over the link, Dex…They're speaking like we are right now."_

_"Then that means…"_

_"We did it!"_ they both shouted. They danced before they came together in a brief embrace. The two girls were shocked, but didn't mention it as there was an even more insistent pounding at the door. The boys walked over and answered it to reveal a frantic Professor and a less frantic Computress.

"Where's Buttercup?" he demanded to the green males. They pointed and he made a beeline for her.

"Buttercup, dear, are you alright?"

"Now I am, Daddy," she said hoarsely. "They made the pain go away."

"And saved our lives," Marie added. She sat up and her blanket fell away. Edd hurried over to wrap it around her like a towel, melting the ends together so that it was a dress, of sorts. Dexter swiftly did the same for Buttercup, mussing her hair affectionately. She smiled at him.

"What did you do?"

There was a beeping noise and Computress projected their girls' stats. The Professor scanned them until he reached the bottom and froze.

"One to two," he whispered.

"What?"

"It's one to two, Dexter."

"I…We had no choice, Professor," he wrote.

"One to two? What is that, wildcat?"

"It is the Fusion Matter ratio," Dexter scribbled out, looking away.

"So let me get this straight, you made her a _freak_ like you?"

"Hey, Professor, that's a little harsh," Buttercup, standing on wobbly legs, to wrap her arm around Dexter's shoulders. He pressed a gloved hand on hers, unable to look at the Professor's face. The man studied his daughter's face then tilted Dexter's up.

"I'm sorry, Dexter. I am. Please, forgive me."

"Do you think we would have if we had a choice?"

"No. I know you didn't want to put anybody through that." There was a pause. "I think we all need sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to go help smooth things out."

"I think it's a good idea if the four of us stay here, Professor," Edd replied, his writing a different font. "We need to teach them how to control their Fusion Matter."

"Very well. Now, let's get to bed."

The two girls were tucked in and Dexter and Edd went over to sleep in the pool. Computress hooked herself in for a nice recharge as the Professor went to the bunks. They were soon out.

The Professor and Computress left early the next morning, and Dexter locked down the lab. He and Edd bathed in the pool until the girls got up. Marie sat up, nudging Buttercup. It was quite obvious that neither boy wore anything.

"Let's make 'em stand up," the blue-haired girl whispered.

"But then we'll see their…you know…" Buttercup hissed back.

"That's the fun part!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on. It won't bite you," Marie said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm scared. I've never seen one on somebody our age."

"Come now. Relax. If you're not ready, we won't do it."

"Well…I'm curious…I guess."

Marie and Buttercup stood, their makeshift dresses coming with them, and stood right outside the pool. Marie grinned, winking at Buttercup.

"Whatcha doin'?"

The boys jumped, standing up and spinning around in surprise. Marie laughed in delight and Buttercup's face turned red as they stared. The males sank back down, both of them blushing in embarrassment.

"Why do you insist on doing things like that, Marie?" Edd asked.

"Because I love seein' ya naked. And Dexter ain't bad, either."

"Can…can we join you?" Buttercup asked.

"If you want. It will help you to relax and reenergize you," Dexter said. "But if you get in, your blankets will disappear. You do not have good enough control over Fusion Matter to keep them up."

"We could always help them," Edd said pointedly.

They dressed themselves then the girls in simple clothes then let them slip in. The wonder on their faces reminded them of their first time in the pool of energy.

"Double D? I-I have a question," the green eyed girl said softly.

"Yes?"

"What happened with…?" She hesitantly lifted his hat up to stroke his scars. "I mean, Marie mentioned that some other stuff happened with it. Like with…guns."

"Oh…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! It's just…I'm curious."

"I don't mind telling you. But I will ask that you not tell anybody. It's not a story I like people to know. Okay?"

Buttercup nodded and settled into Dexter's arms as Marie took Edd's. He took a deep breath and took off his hat as he began to explain his past to her.


	16. Superior

Dexter typed at the computer, whispering to Edd. The plan was coming together nicely. There was a beeping noise and Dexter brought up a different screen, turning to see the Professor and Computress enter. Computress strode right up to Dexter, but the Professor sort of slunk.

"Yes?"

"I am running low on lubricant," Computress said calmly; the Professor's face turned bright red.

"Ah, yes. Here," Dexter said, turning and pulling out a chip and a container. "This is how to make it. And here's some extra. Now let me show you how to do this, Professor. Come along."

Edd watched silently, mind ruminating on the plan. He turned and smiled as Marie and Buttercup walked in.

"Heya cutie!" Marie purred.

"Marie," Edd greeted, kissing her happily.

"Heya, Double D," Buttercup said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Her lips lingered just long enough for Blossom and Bubbles to walk in and catch them.

"Buttercup!" Blossom gasped.

Buttercup leaped away from the Edd-boy, blushing. "Blossom! Bubbles! What are you doing here?"

"Professor! Professor!" Blossom shrieked.

The Professor and Computress came rushing in. Dexter came in seconds later, writing on a clipboard.

"What is going on in here?" he asked, jotting down a few notes.

"Buttercup's cheating with Double D!" Blossom tattled.

"Am not!" Buttercup growled.

"Then why were you kissing him?" Bubbles asked in confusion.

` "I was kissing his cheek!"

"Liar!"

"She was doing what now?" Dexter asked.

Blossom looked triumphant. "Kissing Double D!"

Dexter frowned and shook his head. "Don't lie. She is allowed to show affection, considering how close we are."

Everybody froze. Blossom blinked. "I-I don't understand."

"Simple, are minds are linked, quite intimately. We hear each other's thoughts, dreams, feelings, thing like that. It is quite enjoyable."

"Dexter!" Buttercup gasped; they had agreed not to delve too deeply into that, as it could be easily misconstrued.

"Hm?" Dexter asked, looking up. He froze when he saw the Professor glaring at him. He swallowed. "I…Now, Professor, you don't want to think too rashly, right?"

"I trust you with my daughter and you're doing what with her mind? With two other people?" The Professor looked livid.

"Relax, Daddy," Buttercup said nervously.

"I will _not_ relax!"

"Then, I think it is a good idea for us to…" Dexter muttered.

"Run!" Edd yelped, racing away with his lovers. They dove behind a door that shut and locked behind them. Dexter relaxed as there was an insistent pounding on the door.

"Well," Dexter said with a guilty smile. "That was excitement I did not need."

"Won't Computress just open the door?" Buttercup asked.

"Only people I allow in here are allowed in here. The Professor is not one of them," Dexter said pointedly, looking directly at a camera, which was the only camera in the room. "At least not until he calms down."

"Where are we?" Marie asked, looking around.

"My personal rooms. It's the size of my old house, and it's all mine."

"Don't you mean ours?" Buttercup asked slyly.

"I suppose I do," Dexter purred, kissing her.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting and talking about Fusion Matter. There was so much to explain to the girls, so very much to learn, and they soaked it up like a sponge.

"How about a little drink?" Ed finally asked.

They hurried over to Dexter as he moved a picture and typed out a code on the hidden keypad. The wall rotated to reveal a wine cabinet. It was very well stocked.

"Wine, madams?" he asked, sliding out several selections before picking one.

"Definitely!" Marie said. "But only a little. I don't want me or any of my friends getting drunk."

"Two glasses maximum," Dexter promised.

They were soon sipping on their second glasses, relaxing back. There was a beeping noise and the door opened. The Fusions turned to see the Professor coming in with Computress.

"Computress," Dexter warned.

"You said he could not come in until he was calm. His vitals are settled and he is thinking more clearly. Though I believe he would like some wine."

"We ran out of this bottle. We had just enough for the four of us. The wine cabinet is over there. But before I give you the code for the wall, you must promise that you will not touch the wine other than to get a drink. It is _my_ stock, not yours. And you must not tell my parents, either."

"I don't approve," the Professor said, glancing at Buttercup. "But I can't disagree. You need stress relief. Geniuses need something just like everybody else, as long as it's not in excess."

"Yes, sir," Dexter said then spelled out the code. He paused. "I'm sorry."

"For?" the Professor asked as he selected his wine.

"Not telling you of our…upgraded relationship status."

"I do not understand why it needed upgraded," Computress said with a shrug, sitting beside her lover, who nodded as he uncorked the bottle.

"It wasn't as much of a conscious choice as you might think," Edd said, finishing his wine and setting his glass on the table in front of them.

"Explain," the Professor said, sipping on his red drink.

"You know about that link between us, right?" Dexter asked, gesturing at himself and Edd. When the Professor nodded, he continued. "Well, that link is more…pervasive than we originally thought. We have the ability to share _everything_ , mentally and emotionally."

"I see," the Professor said with a nod. "And you now share this link with Marie and Buttercup."

"Yes, sir," Dexter said. "They are affected the same way that we were."

"Daddy, please don't be mad at them," Buttercup begged. "Marie's telling the truth. _We_ wanted it more than they did! But they both respect our privacy! All of us do! You can't take this away from us, please!"

"Do you honestly think you could stop if I ordered you to, Dexter? Edd?" the Professor asked, studying the two boys.

"For a while, yes," Edd answered honestly. "But not permanently. Definitely not permanently."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, I do not think the link would let us stop," Dexter replied with a head shake. "For another…there is a sense of completeness that we have found when we are together mentally."

"What happens if Fuse makes other Fusions? How close will you be to them?"

Dexter and Edd glanced at each other then burst into a fit of laughter. Marie, Buttercup, the Professor, and Computress stared at them in confusion.

"I do not think this is a laughing matter, Dexter Silverstein!" the Professor boomed.

Dexter and Edd sobered up quickly. "Sorry, Professor," they both chorused.

"Why were you laughing?" Computress asked, stroking her mate to calm him.

"Think it through," Edd said with a shake of his head.

"Indeed," Dexter sighed.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Do you honestly, and I mean _honestly_ , think that Fuse would be stupid enough to make more Fusions after the disaster that Double D and I turned out to be?" Dexter asked incredulously.

"And then there's the girls! He knows by now that they're alive and well. He has his Falsies looking for us at every turn. The two of us were bad enough, but now he's got two more to worry about," Edd added.

"And they are females," Dexter sighed.

"What does _that_ mean?" Marie growled, and Buttercup's look agreed with the tone.

"Females can be worse than males. My stupid sister thinks of things that I never would have. She has won more arguments that way than I can count," Dexter said. "Now calm down before you break something. I was not insulting you. It was more of a compliment then anything else."

Buttercup looked thoughtful then pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, brainiac."

"And I love _my_ brainiac," Marie said, but her kiss to Edd wasn't on his cheek and was much longer. He finally floundered her off, gasping and blushing as Buttercup and Dexter laughed.

"So you do still have some sort of semblance of normal relationships balanced in there," Computress observed.

Dexter nodded sharply. "Indeed, my love. I am Buttercup's boyfriend, and Marie is Edd's girlfriend. That our minds are linked provides…interesting problems, but—"

The Professor hit him with an 'I will shoot your ass if you don't stop talking' look, and Dexter stopped mid-sentence. Edd snickered.

"Pushing it, Silverstein," Edd teased.

"So," the Professor said through gritted teeth. "You never answered my question. What if another Fusion comes up?"

"I do not know, to be honest. All my being says that I would resist, as I am a private person, but the link isn't letting up. We don't really feel complete without them," Dexter admitted, looking away.

"Dex? We…we _did_ feel it once before," Edd said, looking nervous. "Back before the girls. When it was just us."

"No! We are _not_ doing that again!" Dexter growled, cheeks flushing. "Never again! We promised each other, Double D!"

"Come on, Dex," Edd said, glancing at the Professor. "We could try it monitored. The Professor would gladly help us. Especially if it means…" He paused then used his mental connection with the redhead. _"Especially if it means we can figure out the closeness."_

Dexter looked hesitant. "True. Very true, Double D…But it was too much! We almost did not have the will to separate again. _That_ was more addicting than kissing Buttercup!"

"What are you two talking about?" the Professor asked.

Dexter and Edd looked at each other for several long moments before nodding once apiece. Dexter turned and swallowed.

"This link we have, it can get deeper."

"It can?" Buttercup said excitedly.

"Yes."

"Ooh, let's try it!" Marie squealed.

"No!" Edd shrieked, surging to his feet. "Yes, it can get deeper, but it's very dangerous! You heard Dexter! We almost didn't have the will to separate again! It was like…like we were one person! It is how the Falsies are connected. Each is a piece of the rest, and vice versa. It was a connection deeper than what we feel when brush minds, but it was so bad that we didn't want to ever let it go! It only relinquished its hold on us when we had panic attacks and forced our minds apart."

"Oh," Dexter moaned with a shiver. "That was the worst headache of my life. I do not want to go through that again!"

"But it achieves the need for connection?" Computress queried.

"Most definitely," they both said at the same time. Edd snickered. "Remember how we spoke for a week after that?"

"How?" Marie asked.

They looked at each other and deepened the connection just enough to do the trick.

"I spoke in tandem," they both said. "I would have a thought and he would speak it with me. It was an interesting experience, to be sure, but it got annoying after awhile."

"Ooh, cool! Can we try?" Buttercup asked.

"No, I would not recommend it," they said.

"Why not?" Marie demanded.

"It is tricky to separate afterwards."

"Yes, speaking of separating…This is strange," the Professor replied.

They pulled on the link, growing embarrassed when they realized that it wouldn't be that simple. They blushed and looked away.

"There is a slight problem, Professor," they muttered.

"And that is?"

"I cannot disengage the link."

"You can't…Why not?"

"I believe that the longer we do not connect deeply, the harder it is to separate." They paused then spoke again. "Yet I would know that to be fact because the two entities never combine. It is just a theory I have." Another pause. "Yes, but a damn good one if you ask me, which I am." Pause. "I can't believe I did that." Pause. "I think I should stop talking. They are looking at me like I am crazy."

"Stop it!" Buttercup yelled. "That's freaking me out!"

"I cannot stop!" they both exclaimed. "The link," they tugged hard on the link with all their mental strength, "won't," they tugged harder, "break!" Pain exploded in their skulls as, with a completely audible, and very loud sound like breaking glass _,_ the link shattered.

Dexter opened his eyes, cringing at the blinding lights.

"Computress, dim the lights. A lot," he groaned. The lights were adjusted accordingly and another groan sounded out from beside him.

"Damn it," Edd ground out. "Dex, it's getting worse."

"Which is a good reason not to do it anymore."

"No. We can't run from this," Edd growled, sitting up.

"I am not running! I am simply avoiding pain."

"If you would listen to my theory—"

"It is a foolish theory. What happens if we cannot separate? What happens if we become one mind, as the Falsies are?"

"That's a risk we have to take."

"No, it is not! I will not risk my mind for some foolish task."

"Oh, just your mind? Is mine not worth it?"

"No, it is not! Your mind is much less suitable for the tasks we must do! I am clearly superior!"

"Dexter!" the Professor gasped.

Edd stared at Dexter, wounded. "What happened to 'you're a genius, too'?"

Dexter suddenly looked mortified, covering his mouth. "Double D, I…I am…Please for—"

"Can it, Dorkster!" Edd spat, tears in his eyes. "At least now I know how you really feel!"

"It is not…I have a headache, Double D. I am sor—"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Edd shouted.

He stood and ran from the room. Dexter tried to follow, but he could barely stand, let alone run. Dexter sat down again and began to cry. He ached for his friend, his comrade, the boy that had survived hell with him. The Professor came over and sat beside him, pulling him into an embrace, hushing him gently.

"I-I did not mean it!" Dexter sobbed.

"You shouldn't have said it," the Professor scolded lightly.

"I know! I am in pain from the link, and exhausted, and achy from the lack of connection! I need him back! We have to test his theory!"

"What theory?" Buttercup asked, sitting on the other side of her lover and petting his hand.

"That if we connect for long enough, it does not hurt as badly to separate."

"I'd say it's worth a shot," the Professor said with a nod.

"First I must apologize to Double D," Dexter muttered, wiping his eyes.

He got up and staggered to their room, but he wasn't there. He turned to his love.

"Computress, please tell me where Double D is hiding."

Computress scanned the camera footage. "He is not here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Dexter, that he disappeared into the Fusion Matter pool and has not come back up."

Panic set in and Dexter ran as best he could for the Fusion Matter pool, diving in and searching for his friend. He popped back up and began to cry again.

"Who knows where he went!" Dexter lamented. Marie stayed silent, though she knew exactly where he would go.

She wouldn't tell him yet. She would let her love cry his tears, spend time with his friends in Peach Creek. A week would do.


	17. Apology

Edd listened to the pounding music, trying to drown out Dexter's words. He was in his room in Peach Creek, earphones in and music up as loud as it would go. The bass thudded in his ears. He was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Dexter, Marie and Buttercup behind him. Edd felt tears well in his eyes again and he turned away. Dexter wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, tugging out an earbud.

"You will go deaf listening to it that loud."

"Screw you."

"Please. I am sorry, Double D," Dexter sighed, embracing him. "I was hurting from the lack of connection. You are definitely a genius, too. Sometimes I think you're more of a genius."

"Really?" Edd asked, wiping his tears away.

"Really."

Edd sat up and set his MP3 aside, stretching.

"I missed you guys."

"Indeed," Dexter said, smiling at him.

"Oh, wildcat! I love you, and I knew where you'd gone, but I also knew I wouldn't want to leave you once I got here, so I waited to bring Dexter and Buttercup here. Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad, kitten."

"Love you," Marie said.

"Love you more."

Marie relaxed then kissed her boyfriend. That was the moment Eddy walked in without knocking.

"Ugh, what does glasses boy want?"

"To apologize to my best friend."

"Whatever. Double D's _my_ best friend. Mine and Ed's."

Edd swallowed nervously, but Eddy didn't notice.

"So are we still going to have that karaoke party?"

"Um, yes, I don't see why not, Eddy."

"I do not do karaoke," Dexter said with a shake of his head.

"Then just listen."

They walked out and enjoyed themselves before going back to the lab, where the Professor gladly received them. Dexter and Edd began going over their secret files again. The plan was almost ready. Nervousness increased with every idea, but they knew they had to do this. They knew they were the only ones that could do it.


	18. Executing the Plan

"Then it is settled," Dexter said. The decision had been easy, but actually executing it would be difficult. Buttercup and Marie would definitely be against it. They had decided not to tell them.

The ship was ready quickly, and they left the monitor on. Computress was just rousing herself from her pod. She got up to see them take off, frowning. Where was that alien ship going? She automatically scanned the computer system, her mind flying through the usual files. The computer didn't pay any mind to the open document until the rest of the scan was done. When she took in the information, she reread it, thinking she had misunderstood. She hadn't.

"Jonathan!" she shrieked, scrambling to her lover's room.

He called Marie, Ed, Eddy, Buttercup, and Dee Dee as soon as what they had done registered in his mind. They stared at the detailed plan, which ended in a question mark after Fuse's defeat.

"What does this crap mean?" Marie asked, a little panicked.

"They have gone to face him!" Computress exclaimed, clutching the Professor's arm as tears streamed down her face.

"What does that mean?" Dee Dee demanded.

Professor Utonium looked over the document. "It means they're going to die. They're going to die and get our world back."

Eddy's face pinched as Ed began to cry. "Dumbass Sockhead! Why does he have to go and do that?"

"Because he's Double D," Marie answered, hugging herself.

"What does this mean for our world?"

"They didn't figure that out completely," Computress replied. "They know it will be better without Fuse."

There was a shudder that went through the planet and the ran out to see the hovering mass of Fuse's homeworld shuddering in the sky. Marie grabbed Buttercup as their minds recoiled violently, a disturbance so great that they had never felt anything like it ringing through their minds. They started to scream loudly as their entire world began to fall apart.

A bright light exploded around them, and all of the heroes joined their cries. A bellow of rage echoed around them, and they saw the two True Fusions take down their enemy in their minds' eyes. Everything began spinning, falling apart from its own gravity, and the two boys were consumed in the raw heat. The light consumed everybody, followed by still darkness…


	19. Never

_"We've got to stop waking up like this, Double D,"_ Dexter said when they were both aware, not completely conscious, but aware.

_"I agree. I'm not in pain this time, though,"_ Edd replied.

They floated in the Fusion Matter for a little while longer before rousing themselves. They came up to see the Professor typing silently at the computer, Computress beside him. She sensed their movement, and she turned to grab the man's arm. He rotated around, his face lighting up as he dashed over.

"Good to see you're up."

"I do not understand," Dexter said sluggishly. "We should be dead. Again."

"This time, you're right," Professor Utonium replied softly. "Your bodies crashed back down to Earth once Fuse's planet was destroyed."

"We won?" Double D asked, his eyes lighting up.

"You did. The universe is restored and better off now," the man replied.

"So the planet is cured?"

"Yes, but it isn't what you expected."

"Double D!" Marie exclaimed, and was in his arms in a moment. Buttercup swept Dexter up in a kiss then pulled back.

"Good to see ya, Dorkster!" she said fondly.

"What did you mean, Professor?" Double D asked, pushing Marie away. "Did defeating him not work? We couldn't make precise calculations about what would happen."

"It worked, just not like you would expect," Marie replied. "Get dressed then come see."

Their clothes formed at a little flex of power, barely a thought, then they walked out to Earth…only it wasn't what it was before the war. Fusion matter flowed freely, not taking over the landscape and damaging the flora and fauna. They looked around for a moment.

"We do not understand," Dexter whispered.

"The heroes are awake!" Numbuh Three suddenly shouted, and they were flocked.

The story was given to them in fits and starts as they shook hand after hand, being congratulated for their bravery and brilliance. After they had defeated Fuse, their planets had combined into a new world, with all the best qualities of both Planet Fusion and Earth. The Fusion Matter was now an essential part of the environment, and everybody was just starting to understand its true properties. Apparently Fuse had twisted it, no surprise there, and that when it was used right, it was very beneficial.

They sat in a Fusion Matter bath later that night, soaking in the unique energy.

_"The world will never be the same,"_ Dexter sighed.

_"The war left its marks, that's for sure,"_ Double D replied.

_"That's not necessarily a bad thing,"_ Marie said as she and Buttercup slipped in each beside her respective boyfriend.

_"Yeah. Wait until you see what the Professor has learned about Fusion Matter so far!"_ the green-eyed girl exclaimed.

"Well, Double D," Dexter said with a head shake. "Are we ready for this? This world with Fusion Matter?"

"I guess," Edd laughed softly. "It'll certainly be interesting."

"Eh, you're geniuses," Buttercup said with a snort. "You can definitely handle this."

They looked at each other, smiling. They had been through hell and back, but things had turned out alright. They were dating the girls of their dreams, Fuse was defeated, and they weren't outdated relics like they'd feared, if they even survived. They each gave their girl a kiss.

"Yeah, we can handle it," Double D replied for both of them.

They both knew that what Deter had said was true. The world would never, ever be the same. But it had also never been better.


End file.
